Dark Magic
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: AU Crossover with FOP.OCs. War looms in Anti-Fairy world as the Anti-Fairies grow tired of Anti-Cosmo's leadership while the threat of the return of the Ultimate Enemy looms in the distant. Now fairies, ghosts, and godchildren must band together or else.
1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Danny Phantom: Dark Magic**

**By: Jewel Beadley and Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: We do own DP or Fairly Oddparents they both belong to Butch Hartman. All OCs are property of Jewel Beadley.**

**Author's Notes: This crossover is an AU in which DP takes place 14 years after FOP. This is also not part of my Ghost Nod's Limbs saga.**

**Chapter I: The Calm Before the Storm**

**Danny**

"And so as you can see thanks to the intervention of Alfred the...," Mr. Lancer droned on as I tried to stayed awake in his class. I was up for six hours last night tracking the Box Ghost and Technus. I don't which was worse the fight or listening to the egos go off. I would have been there all night if not for my cousin Danielle who came in the nick of time and was able to help me with those losers, but still I'm exhausted.

I began to feel my eyes close as I laid my head on my book and drifted off to sleep.

I soon found myself in what looked like downtown Amity Park but everything was all in ruins. "what the heck happened here?" I asked myself as I searched the hoping to find any clue as to what caused this. The place deserted not a...,"Scratch that," I said as a chill raced up my spine and my ghost sense went off.

I turned around but when I tried to change into Phantom I couldn't. My mind reeled with fear trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Something a matter Danny?" a cold voice asked as spun around to see who where was there. "You seem like you've seen a...ghost!" the voice shouted as the figure of Dan Phantom emerged from the shadows. "Like what I've done to the town, I told you it was only a matter of time," he sneered darting towards me.

I tried to run but my feet were rooted into the ground. My heart leapt out of my chest as I fought to free myself but it was it was too late.

"any last words Danny?" Dan asked as he we only inches away from me. It was at that moment I awoke in a cold sweat.

"Mr. Fenton, unless you were dreaming of the history of the English language. I suggest you stay awake in my class," Lancer said as everyone laughed and the bell rang.

"Danny are you okay?" Sam asked as she walked over to my seat and helped me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I tell her halfheartedly as I was still thinking about that vision and what it meant,  
"I just think I need to take a trip to Ghost Zone," I tell her as I considered visiting Clockwork as he always had the answers to what was going on.

**Anti-Cosmo**

"At last!" I exclaimed as I smiled at the document on the table and laughed. It had took decades of negotiation, not to mention a little manipulation and other unscrupulous methods, but one of the keys to Anti-Fairy domination was finally mine.

"Hey hon, is that the new menu," I heard a voice ask as I turn around and saw my wife, Anti-Wanda floated into the room. "Now lets see what's to eat," she said taking the document trying to read it.

"Give me that will you!" I shouted at her snatching it away, "it's not a bloody menu," I snapped trying to get the wrinkles out of it as she shrinked away giving me the sad eyes. "Oh please, don't..." I began to say as tears formed in her eyes.

"I thought you loved me honey?" she asked as I rolled my eyes and wiped my monocle clean. I hate when she does that.

"Of course, I love you," I told her as I put my eyepiece back on and sighed, "I'm sorry I yelled at you," I said as she smiled and pounced on me.

"I love you too, my little bowl of rancid cottage cheese," she said as I gasped for air and tried to free myself from her grasp.

"Please honey, let me go," I managed to get out as she released me and smiled sheepishly. "Like I said this is not a menu but a treaty _I_ signed with the Pixies to give us the power to activate the Big Anti-Wand," I explained smiling as she scratched her head. "That's good," I told her as she smiles and nodded like she knew what I was talking about. "I'll explain it to you at the meeting later on," I said as I went to leave, "right now it's time for me to liver and onions with fava beans and a glass of chianti," I said as left for dinner thinking about my beautiful plan.

**Clockwork**

"You know it will only be a matter of time until he escapes," an Observant chided me as I watched events unfold on the Earth through my mirror. "Are you listening to me Clockwork," he asks again as I sigh and turn around.

"Yes, but I have more important things to do besides listen to you," I tell him as I feel myself change into an old man tiring of the world and wishing for rest but knowing I will never find it. "I have things under control," I remind him.

"Yes but the council...," the Observant said before I stopped him mid sentence.

"...Has better things to do than bother me, why don't you go do something more productive," I told him as he disappeared from sight. "Finally," I said going back to the mirror and focusing on Danny.

I knew that if something didn't intervene with timeline the Observants' fear would be realized and Danny would have to come face to face with his fears. I had hoped to keep that contained forever so the boy could have peace but nothing lasts forever.

While I was pondering the future a demonic voice screamed, "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" from a dark corner of my tower.

"How many times do I have to say this- No!" I snapped at the voice as it roared and howled in response. "You deserve your punishment after all the suffering you caused," I tell him getting annoyed by his ranting.

"You make it seem like I'm a monster when you know that I'm just the way he's supposed to be. I wouldn't exist if that wasn't so," the voice reasoned with a sliver tongue as I sighed in frustration.

"You sound as fatalistic as the Observants, you're just _one _outcome in a sea of many," I inform him, "and you should be grateful that those same ghosts are allowing your continued existence," I tell him frowning. "Now if you excuse me, I have a job to do," I say as ignore him and go back to my mirror.

**Poof**

"All right puny fairy students open you books to page 45 and read the section on turning into objects to hide," Jorgen said as I opened my book and sighed. I hate Fairy Academy, it boring and Jorgen is an muscle brained idiot.

I'd rather be with my godchild in training, Danni, and help her fight those ghosts again. She says that I'm her good luck charm when I go with her and help her forget her fears.

I don't know what scares her but when I was assigned to her, Jorgen said she was the 'most abused and neglected he had scene since Binky introduced the Black Plague to Europe' and that she would 'the most challenging case a fairy could have.

I sat reading the book when an idea popped into my head, "That's brilliant," I told myself as I created a Poof doll and went to find Danni. "I don't care what mom says about dad, he's a genius," I said as arrived on earth and went to find my godchild.

I found her in the cafeteria of her school eating lunch by herself, she didn't have many friends as most kids didn't want to talk to her because of the bruise she had from when she lived with her biological father who abused her. She didn't talk about it much but I know it cheers her up when I'm around.

"Hey Danni!" I shouted as I transformed into a spoon and smiled. "What are you eating? Hope it isn't anything that Lunch lady creep made," I tell her as she laughs.

"No poof, Danny's mom packed me a lunch," she said looking into her bag and frowning, "I just hope that his dad didn't help and my sandwich come to life," she told me as I laughed. "what are you doing anyway, I thought you had school you said?" she asked as I smiled.

"I decided to take a break," I told her as she glared at me, "don't worry Jorgen won't find me," I tell her giggling. "You know speaking of fairies, you haven't made a wish in a while, what gives?" I ask her curiously.

"Danny said for me not to say the W word as Desiree is on the prowl again,"she says as I roll my eyes. "What, I told you how dangerous she is," Danni told me as I sigh.

"I know, it's just the whole idea of human dying of broken heart and becoming a genie ghost is kind of offensive to a fairy," I explained, "Fairies spend all their lives training to do magic and the fact that a human comes along and just bang gets magic is just...," I fumed.

"I didn't know that was such a...," she began to say as blue mist came from her mouth. "I wish I had a place where I could transform," she told me as I smiled.

"You got it,"I said waving my wand and made a door appear, "who needs the fairy academy," I told my self as she flew out in her ghost form and I cheered her on as she went to kick ghost butt.

**Sam**

"All I'm saying is that you don;t look 'okay'," I told Danny as we walked back to his house. That dream had him really shaken up and was concerned for him. Usually when he has dreams like that something major is happening. "I was read a book at the Skulk n' Lurk and it said," I tried to explain to him before he cut me off.

"Sam, I'm fine, not all dreams mean things," he said as his ghost sense went off and went to see what was causing the trouble.

It was those pesky Ghost Vultures flying around, I think the Fruit Loop sends them out just to scare Danny's cousin.

"Hey it's the ghost kid maybe the boss will let us go to Florida if we capture him," one of them said as they went after Danny but he blasted them.

"I can send you there for free," Danny said told the specter as the ghost flew out of sight but came back and swooped at him.

"Ha, you can't beat us, you're outnumbered," another said as they went after Danny but something blasted them back.

"Well let's even the odds," a voice said as Danielle appeared and fired at the birds before turning to Danny. "Were you going to hog all the fun for yourself?" she asked as the vultures growled and went after her but she punched them in the beak causing them to flee.

"Shouldn't you be in school, Danni?" her cousin asked glaring at her as she smiled innocently.

"Ah, come on Danny, you leave to deal with ghosts, besides it's lunch time," she said as they landed and walked towards us. "Hey Sam and Tucker, what's up?" she asked as we waved to her. "What I can't believe you still don't trust me?" she exclaimed, "I'm done with Fruit Loops," she said as I sighed.

"You are warming up on me, but you still a way to go," I told as we continued to walk home.

**Jorgen **

"All right puny fairies, class dismissed!" I said as the bell rang and the students left so I could watch my favorite soap opera. I was just about to leave when I saw Poof was still in his seat. "Poof didn't you hear me I said GO!" I shouted but he stayed still.

I hovered over to his desk and took his book to him, but instead of finding Poof I found a doll. "When I find that puny fairy I'll teach him a lesson...in PAIN!" I shouted as I took my wand and blasted the doll to bits. "BINKY! GET IN HERE!" I shouted as my gofer poofed in with a glass in his hands.

"I know I'm late sorry, here's your mocha," he said handing the glass to me as I glared him.

"NOT NOW! I want you to find where Poof went and bring him here!" I shouted as I grabbed him by the collar. "That puny fairy has snuck out and must be brought back!" I tell him as looking Binky in the eyes zapping him with my wand but only a medium explosion comes out. "Something is wrong! Scramble the Fairies!" I shouted as I left to see what was going on.


	2. Learning Discontent

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed fic. If you have any questions about the OCs I will forward them to Jewel for answering.**

**Invader Johnny: Danielle is more like her godparent in training, but I figured if anyone needed fairies it was Danni.**

**Chapter** **II: Learning Discontent**

**Timothy Stryke**

My head throbbed wildly as I clenched my eyes shut and hid my head under the pillow. It was the best I could do to escape the madness of this place. However my brain reminded me that it had enough sleep and forced me to wake up.

"Uhhh," I moaned as I slowly opened my eyes and saw Wanda staring at me.

"Thank heavens you're all right, we were starting to fear the worse," she told me as I slowly sat up trying to ignore the pain. "I think you should rest more," she insisted as I shook my head.

"I'll be fine," I told her as I heard the sound of glass breaking downstairs, "in fact, I think I'm ready to go back to school tomorrow," I said thinking of the escape it provides me and seeing the one person who truly understands what I'm, going through - Danielle.

I'm not exactly what her biological father did to her before she left but whatever it was bad. I'm her only friend she was as all the others avoid thinking as 'damaged'. She's not like the other kids at school and doesn't make fun of me.

"Well, I'm not sure," Wanda countered as Cosmo appeared beside her, "I don't want you getting hurt," she said concerned.

"Well it can't be any better than here?" Cosmo asked as Wanda glared at him, "What? At least in school there are witnesses," he says as Wanda sighs trying to control her temper.

"Cosmo, why don't go eat...," she began to say before the disappeared in a dramatic explosion. Something must be happening in Fairy World, but I had little time to worry about that was my ears were assaulted by screaming

"Tybalt, you swine all you do is drink! Why don't you do something useful for once or are you waiting until you're so bloated with booze that you'll spontaneous combust!" a shrill voice screamed at the top her lungs. It was my Aunt Sophia

"You hypocritical Harpy!" Uncle Tybalt yelled half drunk at Sophia, "You act like your some kind of saint. Why don't you tell me how shots of whiskey you've had today? Hmmm?" he went on before more bottles could be heard breaking and the sounds of footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

I could hear Aunt Sophia complain and yell about something outside my door as the knob turned slamming the door up. "Get up, you lazy good for nothing illegitimate wretch," she hissed coming over to my bed and ripping the sheets off me. "I don't know why your mother keeps you around?" she sneers about to grab me by the neck until she hears someone coming.

"Sophie, you're not waking the poor thing up, he's still ill," I hear my stepmom chime in as my aunt glares at me before turning to her trying to act calm.

"There is nothing wrong with him, he's just lazy and you're coddling him just makes it worse," she says fuming internally. Aunt Sophia hates the fact that she sticks up for me. If my Aunt had it her way, I would be living in the basement with only bread and cheese to eat.

"That's not what the doctors at the hospital said," my step mother countered walking towards me and placed a hand on my forehead, "you have a fever, probably from missing your mommy no doubt," she says tenderly, "I'll get the thermometer," she says leaving

_'Anything _but that,' I complained mentally as I watch Aunt Sophia storms out as well.

I pulled the sheets over me to hide as I saw mom come with thermometer but stopped midway.

"You know shouldn't spoil like that, he _is _Twelve after all," a voice with a faint accent chided her. It was my older stepbrother Dex.

He was a real piece of work; I don't even think there is a word in the English language that could properly describe. He was known for his temper and was always getting into serious trouble.

He was like Don Corleone; except he didn't need cronies do to his 'dirty work' for him. I had heard stories that he was responsible for mom and dad's 'accident' and for my older brother Skye's as well.

His teachers say that he is 'sociopathic' and should seek help before his temper winds him up in Juvie or even worse in a body bag. Their threats don't scare him though, he's confident that 'no one will pin this on me' he tells them acting like he's some sort of bigshot.

"Don't worry, Dex, no one can replace you," stepmom tells him lovingly, "you see when you lout of a father left us and got killed. I proved myself the better person and took his illegitimate son in, besides the poor thing needs me," I told explained to him

**Danni**

"Shouldn't you be heading back before you get in trouble?" Tucker asked me as I changed back into Danni Fenton and walked down street. I wasn't too worried about being late as it was still lunch and gave me a chance to get away from those jerks at school that pick on me. They tease me about my scars and torment every chance they get.

One time during art class, I had flashback of when Vlad used to torture me and this one older kid, Jeremy, snuck up on me and startled me before using a battery and some wires from an old shop project to shock me.

Why won't they leave me alone, I don't do anything to them and just want to get through my life, but that's about as likely to happen as the Box Ghost giving up his love of all things 'cardboard and square.'

"Uh didn't you hear me, I said I think you should be heading back?" Tucker asked again as I snapped out of my nightmare and jumped a bit. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he apologized as I caught my breath and smiled.

"That's okay, I still have a...," I began to say as we approached Danny's house and saw his mom and dad standing in front of the door with some sort of device. I knew they were doing, ever since I met Poof I've heard them say that their scanners go wild around me. I'm guess lucky they think it has to do with ghosts and not fairies as that would mean Poof would have to go away.

I began to ran back towards the school as fast as my legs would go praying that I would make back before someone found out that I was missing.

**Wanda**

"...ding," I chided Cosmo as I realized we were no longer at Mini's house but the Fairy Academy. Something told me that Poof got into trouble again and called for a Fairy-Teacher conference.

"Hey, this isn't the Fairy Convention?" Cosmo said only now realizing that the surroundings had changed. "Who decorated this room Binky's mom?" he asked blissfully ignorant of what was going on.

"COSMO! WANDA!" the voice of Jorgen von Strangle bellowed as he blasted into the room with Poof behind him smiling sheepishly at us. "Do you know why I have called this conference," Jorgen asks taking out a large folder with Poof's name on it.

"Is it to tell us that we may have already won ten million dollars?" my husband asked as Jorgen glared at him menacingly.

"NO!" the tough fairy screamed, "Your son has skipped school again using the Poof doll trick," he said pulling the doll of our son, "This is the sixth time he has done this, what do you have to say about it," he asked as Cosmo raised his hand.

"Cool, the doll still works now where's my prize?" he asked as Jorgen raised his wand and turning Cosmo into a pile of chocolate coins.

"I meant to turn him into a trophy but something is interfering with my magic," Jorgen explained glaring at poof again, "if your son tries the trick again, I will have expelled in put in my Juvie Fairy Camp!" Jorgen threatened before he poofed out of the room leaving the three of us.

"Poof, what did we tell you about skipping school," I asked my son as we floated over to where he was standing. I don't why he does this; I know he has the brains to succeed but common sense he seemed to have inherited from Cosmo.

"That's important for me to not skip school, I know the drill I remember you telling Timmy Turner that before you got reassigned," he said rolling his eyes, "It was just the lesson was so boring and Danni really needed cheering up," he said as I sighed, despite his mischievous side he did care for his godchild very much.

"Well, while I don't approve your actions, I am glad that showed concerned for your godkid in training," I tell him proudly, "You'll make a fine fairy godparent when you grow up," I tell him giving him a hug.

"Speaking of godkids how's Mini doing?" he asked as I sighed, while I knew he meant good, the thought of what poor Timmy goes through is too much for me to bear sometimes. That stepmom of his claims she cares for him but it's all just an act.

We've even tried to grant the Fairy Council to make an exception and declare Timmy a magical being on behalf of his telekinesis so that he could come live in Fairy World with us but Jorgen says every time 'the answer is no, according to _Da Rules_ humans that have magical like abilities are still humans and even if he was declared non-human and magical the ancient treaty said that only fairies can live in Fairy World,' that stupid law, if that monster of a king, Pariah, hadn't tried to invade Fairy World thousands of years ago then we wouldn't have this problem getting Mini accepted as a magical creature and he would be free of that farce of a family.

"He's recovering from a concussion and had to miss school but we'll hoping he'll be all right," I tell him. He loves Timmy very much, in fact he's like a brother to Poof (it's another reason we try to adopt Timmy) in fact it was he and Cosmo who came up with name Mini (it was after Cosmo and Poof had just finished _Austin Powers _a hundred times in a row).

"Tell him I hope he gets better," Poof said as he tried to leave but I stopped him.

"Not so fast sport, there's still the matter of your punishment," I told him as I changed Cosmo back to normal and taking both him and our son by the ear and left for home so we could talk.

**Dan Phantom**

"Curse my younger self," I steamed as I sat in the darkness of the Fenton Thermos. I had been here for an eternity it seems thanks to the meddling time master, Clockwork. If he had interfered things would have transpired as they should have.

Those blithering idiots Clockwork answers to had tried to kill me in my timeline, but after I took over the Ghost Zone the master of time disappeared along with the Observants. I searched years trying to find them but they eluded me. However that won't happen in _this _timeline.

I could feel Thermos weakening; soon I will be free once more and will make sure that my 'worse half' pays for this insult. "I just need to keep blasting this thing," I said shooting an ectoblast at it.

"What are you trying to do?" I heard Clockwork ask as I stopped, "you know that if even you succeeded in escaping I merely have to reverse time to before the thermos broke and you would be back inside," he bragged as I laughed at his threat.

"What makes you think you can do that?" I asked him slyly, "I'm sure the Observants wouldn't like that," I told casually knowing how much he hates them.

"That's not your concern," the old ghost snaps before he leaves me in peace.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," I whispered as I went back to blasting the thermos inching my way closer to freedom and revenge.

**Anti-Binky**

"There you go it's up and running," HP said drawly as he handed me a contract to sign. I couldn't believe that I, the terrifying Anti-Binky, had been reduced to Anti-Cosmo's legal advisor.

"There you go," I said signing it before giving back him to him, "Anti-Cosmo should be pleased with how smoothly things are going," I said trying to sound excited about the plan even though I knew it was a waste of energy.

We're Anti-Fairies, feared bringers of bad luck for centuries. The whole universe feared us as Anti-Cosmo led us to victory but now it seems like we've reduced to a bunch of fools and I have been punished for complaining about it.

"You don't seem yourself Anti-Binky, have you been having tax problems?" HP asked as I turned to face him.

"No, it's just that I think that Anti-Cosmo has gone soft. I mean, fixing the Big Anti-Wand wants the point in that?" I explained as the pixie smiled.

"You noticed that too, huh?" he said trying to sound sneaky, "maybe you should have a hostile takeover of Anti-Fairy World," he suggested as I smiled but then frowned.

"Are you crazy, there is no Anti-Fairy as powerful as Anti-Cosmo besides the new leader would have be able to destroy him and no one can do that," I retorted as HP raised an eyebrow,

"What if I told you that our contacts in the Ghost Zone have found just the guy?" he asked as I gasped. How the heck do the pixies have allies in the Ghost Zone especially after what happened millennia ago.

"I don't believe you," I snapped as the Head Pixie smiled.

"You see unlike everyone else, we actually allied ourselves with Pariah Dark and sent Pixies to join his army," he told me. "They're still in the Ghost Zone although in hiding, but they had just told me of a powerful ghost the current leaders have locked up named Dan. If you free him, he might be willing to ally with you and get rid of Anti-Cosmo," he explained as I looked at my watch.

"I might have to think about this," I said as I left for the meeting thinking about this Dan ghost.

**Valerie**

"I finished my homework dad, I'm going with Danny and his friends to the Nasty Burger," I told my father as I raced out of my room for the front door but was stopped by him.

"You're not using your friend as an excuse to go ghost hunting?" he asked remembering the time I said I was hanging out with Danny but actually went ghost fighting. I was grounded for a week for that stunt.

"No dad, I'm just going to get a bit to eat," I said trying to not to sound annoyed, "besides I have to help on a project for school," I tell him as he stands back and opens the door.

"Just don't stay out too late," he says kissing on me on the forehead as I walk out the door and over to Danny's home.

While I was walking, I saw Danielle's friend Timmy on the other side of the street. Danni had told about him and the hellish conditions he puts with at home. I can't believe his family treats him like that (wait a second, yes I can, with the exception of him his whole family is deranged).

"Hey Timmy, how you've been?" I shouted as I walked across the street to see him, "Danni said you weren't in school for awhile," I tell him as he smiles at me weakly.

"I just wasn't...feeling good....was all," he said as I looked at him, he was lying but I wasn't going to force it as I knew it was a topic he didn't like to talk about. "How's Danni been doing? Her parents still obsessed with ghosts," he asked as we finally arrived at Danny's house.

"See for yourself," I tell him as I walk up the steps and knock on the door.

"ALL RIGHT GHOSTIE, PREPARE TO EAT!" Mr. Fenton said until his wife pulled him back by the ear.

"What did I say about blasting guests?" she asked as he walked away, "Danny will be down in a minute," she said as I saw Danny walk down the steps with Sam and Tucker.

"Hey Val," he said walking out and seeing Timmy, "Timmy, what are you doing here shouldn't you be at school," he asked the boy, sometimes I think Jazz rubs off on him more than he knows.

He was about to answer when a new corvette with tinted windows pulled up to the corner, "There you are Bugbrains, Aunt F wants you home now," a voice trying to sound to like a cross between Sean Connery and Peirce Brosnan said as the window rolled down a bit.

It was Timmy's idiot cousin Blade. He thinks he's some big lover boy because he's British and tries to make out with all the girls. Although I heard that he's pretty smart, to me, he's just another Dash Baxter.

"Hey don't call him that!" Danny snapped at Blade who peered from his car window bored at my friend.

"Relax Fenton, it's a term of endearment and besides it's a free country," he said as he then noticed me standing there, "Hey there Gray, what to play doctor?" he said rolling down his window thinking I'll fall for him.

"Oh, sure but a doctor should learn to heal himself, " I said taking his arm and pulling it back as he screamed in pain.

"OWWWWWW, ALL RIGHT I'M SORRY GEEZ!" he said as I let him go, "What's your problem are you psycho?" he asked as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just don't like people whose career is going to be the Devil's fool," I remarked at him as he looked at me confused, "You should know all that and psychos seeing as your family tree is full of them," I said as I opened the door for Timmy, "I'll bring you back a burger and shake," I tell him as he gets in and leaves with Blade.

"Way to go showing that jerk whose boss," Danny said excited as I smiled calmly at him.

"Yes, what to put Blade in his place, Val sweetie," Tucker said as I glared at him.

"Call me sweetie again and you'll be next Foley," I tell him as he shuts up until we reach the Nasty Burger.


	3. Seeds of Revolt

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Anthiena: I'm glad you like it and it's about to be darker.**

**Invader Johnny: That's putting it mildly.**

**A Flying Tomato: I hope PM cleared things up.**

**Chapter III: Seeds of Revolt**

**Anti-Cosmo**

"Silence, silence," I said banging my hand on the table to get the other Anti-Fairies to listen to me. "This meeting is called to order," I told my comrades as they turned to me. "I am pleased to announce that our latest plan for universal domination is under way. Thanks to HP and the Pixies," I explained to the group as Anti-Jorgen came in with my tea.

"Here is you tea, guv," the small little creature eked out in British accent handing me the cup and saucer. "I might I say your geinusness that this is your best scheme yet," he told me bowing down to me.

"Why thank you, old bean, stealing have the Pixies fix the Big Anti-Wand so we can use to siphon the fairies magic was brilliant," I said about to take a sip of my tea until some laughed causing my monocle to fall in the drink. "Who dares laugh at me!" I demanded to know taking my eyewear out but Anti-Wanda snatched from me and ate it.

"I did," a deep voice said from the other end of the table where a tall Anti-Fairy dressed in a black robe and brown eyes sat. His name is Anti-Binky, my greatest failure.

He had once been my apprentice and heir to the leadership of Anti-Fairy world. He was quite simply the most brilliant and clever student I had ever had the privilege of teaching. He excelled in everything and I constantly told him about how great he is- that was my mistake.

He became too prideful and the adulation went to his head to the point where he was unteachable. He would constantly yell and belittle me saying 'that the Anti-Fairies need a strong leader not some fool who goes around sipping tea all day.' This continued for months until I finally released him from my tutelage and he decided to try to prove himself the better Anti-Fairy.

"How dare you, you speak out of turn," I snapped at him as I stood up slamming my fist on the table. "You may think you're powerful but I am the leader here," I told me as he sneered at me.

"Some leader, you call this a plan?" he asked contemptuously, "We Ant-Fairies used to be feared, it was because of us the Spanish Inquisition was started and caused panic throughout Europe. Now look at us, sitting around a table talking of contracts like a sissies," he said.

"How dare you!" I snapped at him, "This plan has been in the making since the 1700s, do you know how long it took to hammer out this agreement," I told him holding up said contract.

"It's a waste of time, I have a better plan," he said as every turned to face him, "I heard from the Pixies that in the Ghost Zone there is a very powerful ghost locked up named Dan. I say we see about freeing this Dan ghost and see about alliance," he said as everyone gasped in shock.

"Are you mad?" I asked him, "You know we signed an agreement with the ghosts promising never to enter the Ghost Zone if Pariah Dark left us alone," I told him. It was during the Ghost King's infamous reign that I assumed rulership of Anti-Fairy World after the old leader was destroyed by Pariah and his minion the Fright Knight.

Even more frightening was the notion of letting Dan out of his prison. The details of what transpired are sketchy to say the least (some gobbledygook about an alternate time line and some creature called the 'Halfa' losing a family) but what is known is that Dan is the most powerful ghost ever and a psychopathic monster without a shred of conscience in him, definitely not the type of guy I'd want to deal with.

"Pariah has been locked up in his tomb for years now," Anti-Binky said, "and before you go on about you heard, that was just a story that some ghost released him awhile back and he took over a town on Earth," he said as I glared at him. "We need not fear the Ghost King anymore, I say we enter the Ghost Zone and try to find where they keep him and bring him here," he explained. "Who's with me!" he asked as Anti-Fairies started to line up behind me.

"This is treasonous and madness, you'll destroy us all," I said in protest, "Who are you going to listen to? This upstart or me who has lead you for centuries?" I asked them as they looked with you.

"I want Poptarts," Anti-Wanda said as she floated over to me, "what type are we having?" she asked as I sighed. She wasn't the brightest bulb in the box but she was a loyal wife and gave birth to a son a few years back named Anti-Poof who is my new student.

"Is this all centuries of leadership affords me?" I asked getting my wand out if it came to that, but I hope it doesn't.

"I'm with you, guv," Anti-Jorgen squeaked as Anti-Binky glared at him, "This bloke is mad as a hatter he is, I'd rather side with you than some Napoleon," he said flying over to me loyally.

"Mad as a hatter? A Napoleon am I," he sneered getting out his wand, "let see what you have to say about Oblivion, _guv_," he said aiming his wand at the little creature and blasting him until he was dust. "Anyone else?" he asked.

"Anti-Wanda, I want you go upstairs where our son is studying, go in that room and lock the door," I told as she stared blankly not understanding a word I said. "Um, there are Poptarts in Anti-Poof's room but the only way to get them is to stay there and lock the door," I said as she zoomed up and I get ready to defend myself.

**Tucker**

"That Blade drives me nuts sometime, he's like Gregor only times worse," Sam fumed as she ate her veggie burger as Danny made a face at the mention of Sam's ex-boyfriend. I don't see why he doesn't like him, sure he was a fake, but he was a cool fake. "I mean that whole family tree is missing a couple chromosomes I think," she went on as Danny rolled his eyes.

"I know Sam, but you can't do anything about it. You have no proof," Danny said trying to calm her down. "I know you hate Blade for trying to make out with you last year. Unless we actually see his family doing something illegal no one will believe you," he said as Sam glared at him and walked out.

"I'll go talk to her for you," I tell Danny as I get up and follow after.

"It's not fair, there's plenty of proof did you notice how Timmy _always _wear a long sleeve shirt even when it's warm out?" she asked me as I thought about it. She had a point but still you can't judge software by the box. I mean if that's the case than Sam and Danny are into black magic because Danny gave Sam medallion with some ancient symbol on it for her birthday. "Have you noticed how frightened he gets?" she asks trying to control her temper.

"You make a point but still who are the cops going to believe Timmy's family or you some crazy Goth girl?" I asked as Sam glared at me. "I didn't mean like that," I defended myself as she sighed letting herself cool down.

"You're right, but law stinks, I mean...," she said as she walked back to the table trying to sort this whole thing in her head.

**Poof**

"And so with combined efforts of the Fairies and the Ghosts, Pariah Dark was cornered and shut in his Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep," I repeated drawly from my Fairy History book. Jorgen had come back awhile ago and said I could avoid his 'Fairy Juvie Hall of Pain' if I made up the work by doing a report on a historical event. I chose the reign of Pariah Dark and how Fairies helped in his defeat. It sounds interesting and Danni's cousin's parents are ghost hunters so maybe she can get some info on it.

I wish Danielle would tell me what her father did to her. I know it's bad as she screams and cries out in her sleep for whoever hurting to her stop pleading, 'Please father let me rest!' it makes me shudder just thinking about it. If there is any good it's that she doesn't sleep wish (a problem some have if they're dealing extreme emotions). I've tried to find clues about her past but nothing comes up. Her cousin's parents don't mention any relatives except for aunt in Arkansas but she's divorced and the marriage produced no children (besides she looks too much like Danny and his father meaning she came from his side of the family. The only problem was that Danny's father is an only child).

While I was pondering this, mom came in my room, "Hey Poof how's the report coming along?" she asked looking at the book. "Pariah Dark? Why did you chose him as a topic?" mom asked almost afraid at even at the name.

"It seemed like an interesting subject and Danielle's cousin's parents are experts on ghosts and thought she could get me some info on him and his era," I told her as she sort backed away. "What's wrong, you act as you've seen a ghost?" I ask her.

"It's just the subject of Pariah is a touchy subject for some fairies," she explained, "a lot of fairies were killed during his reign and don't like to bring the subject up," she said solemnly as I looked at her confused.

"Pariah's reign was ages ago," I tell as she shakes her head, "what are you talking about?" I ask her curiously.

"A few years before you were born, an evil ghost thought he could steal Pariah's crown. He opened the Sarcophagus and Pariah was awakened. Every magical being was scared out of their wits at the news knowing that he would try to take back the territory he lost. He nearly conquered earth had not a couple of humans and two beings known as Halfas tricked the Ghost King back into his coffin," she explained as she shook her head, "enough of this, why don't you take a break and go see Danielle

**Clockwork**

"What is it now?" I asked the Observants as I turned around frowning, "I thought I told you that I have everything under control," I told them as they walked up to the mirror.

"Something urgent has come up," one of them said waving his hand over the mirror revealing Anti-Fairy World. "There is a revolt in the leadership of the Anti-Fairy government," he said gravely, "This coup must be stopped at once,"

"Anti-Fairies?" I asked them raising an eyebrow at the scene, "You have to be joking, whatever they're doing has nothing to do with ghosts," I informed my audience. The treaty the Anti-Fairies signed eons ago insures that they will interfere with ghost matters.

"Don't be so…," an Observant began to say until an violent explosion rocked the room, "what in the name of the Ancient Ghosts is going on?" he asked angrily.

"Boy you're right about these guys, they _are _obtuse," a dark voice growled from the shadows as I gasped in horror. "What's wrong, you act like you never seen me before?" it asked as the figure of Dan Phantom stepped into the late.

"You are a fool, I am powerful than you could ever _hope _to be," I threatened him grabbing my scythe and lunging at him. "Even though I'm loathe to do it, I can erase you from existence," I said as he grabbed the weapon by the blade and threw me to the ground.

"I would like to see you try, _old man_!" he sneered charging up an ectoblast, "Say…," he said looking up and backing away smiling. "I have bigger fish to fry than you, but rest assured as I'll get to you," he said looking at the mirror.

"You're not going anywhere, Dan!" I telling reaching for my staff but before I can stop the ghost, Dan Phantom vanishes into a portal. "I hope for the sake of the timeline, he can be stopped this time," I said knowing what was about to unfold.

**Blade**

"What is that dame's beef?" I asked rubbing my still sore arm, "she nearly ripped it out of the socket," I said driving down the street. I was just playing around and she treats me like I'm that git Baxter and his crew.

I remember when that bloody moron nearly killed me when I refused his offer to join his American Football team and decided to use me as a practice dummy. I have had worse but I was still great that Mr. L came around stopped him.

When I came home that day, dad was furious when I told him about, 'why didn't you fight back, you worthless sack of skin and bones?' he said bashing my knees with a nine iron. I still have a bit of a limp from that one.

Before I could think about again I heard buggy ask, "Is…stepmom…mad?" he asked me as I turned around but before I could answer I saw something on the road swerved out of the way. The car seat jerked back with us in them.

"What the He...," I began to say when I noticed that bugbrains nose was bleeding, "No, please, no," I told the kid as my mind raced back to that terrible five years ago in London.

Skye was on his way to a friend's house on his bike; I was with him as I had to get away from that asylum of family.

Everything was fine until these two jerks drove out of nowhere at hit him dead on. He went flying into a street sign and stayed there on the ground. Blood was everywhere especially from his nose.

'Man are you okay?' I asked racing up to him but there was no response, 'come on don't do this to me,' I said shaking as people looked. I could tell they were accusing me of doing it. 'IT'S NOT MY BLOODY FAULT!' I screamed hysterical.

The funeral was even worse; I could hear the people talking about me even though it was an accident. It was driving me crazy but I reached my breaking point during the service when the confessional prayer was said.

'…_Mea Culpa_…_Mea Culpa_…_Mea Maxima Culpa_!' those words drove me to madness it was so unbearable to hear those words being uttered.

'No…it's not my fault, you hear me, it's not my fault don't blame me!' I shouted covering my ears trying to ignore them

"No…you…hear…not…my…fault…," I muttered snapping back to the present nearly catatonic.

**Cosmo**

"How's Poof doing at the not studying game?" I asked Wanda as she glared at me telling to back off.

"He's actually studying-unlike you and Timmy Turner that one time- although I wish he wasn't," she said nervously and almost afraid. The only time I have seen her like this is when Momma Cosma comes to visit us.

"Do you know what he picked to do his report on?" she asked as I shook my head, my guess would be the history of pudding or the life of Carl the Corn Farmer but that's just me.

"He's writing about Pariah Dark," she said urgently as I stare at her. Pariah…Pariah…Pariah where had heard that name before maybe he's comic book character.

"You know Pariah, the ghost king," she said but the name still didn't ring a bell, "For the love Pete, were you asleep in history class?" she asked getting annoyed.

"I didn't take history class too much to remember, I took nap class instead," I told her laughing at my joke but she glared at me and poofed away. "Gee, I thought it was…," I began to say until a dramatic explosion blasted in the room.

"Cosmo! Wanda! We have a problem!" Jorgen von Strangle said as he appeared, "All fairies to Fairy world NOW!" he said grabbing me and taking me back to Fairy World.


	4. Exile

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed our fic.**

**Invader Johnny: I believe Dante said it best when he wrote 'Abandon All Hope Ye Who Enter Here'**

**Anthiena: I'm glad you like it, the abuse is sort of integral part of the story and will play role later on in the fic.**

**Chapter IV: Exile**

**Danni**

"Blast it!" I hissed as I looked at my watch, lunch was almost over and if I didn't get back to school Ms. Reynolds would kill me. I was already in trouble for falling asleep during class (stupid Technus keeping me up all night).

I could feel my heart fly out of my chest as I ran as fast as I could see the school coming up down the street but as I approached the building I felt something trip me up and landed in the dirt.

"Well look who's late?" a voiced sneered as I spit out dirt from my mouth and saw Portia staring at me. "Did you have go to the trash can to change your clothes?" she said as her cronies surrounded me.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted as I pulled myself up but one of Portia's cronies pushed my down again. "What did I ever do to you?" I ask them desperately.

Portia glared at me for a second before smiling, "You're right Danielle, let me help you up," she said as I stretched out my hand but she grabbed my sleeve pulled my sweatshirt off revealing the scars on my arms.

"Look how ugly she is," Mary, Portia's friend, said grabbing my arm, "You'll never get a date all banged up like an old baby doll, but then again no wants you anyway let alone date you," she said as tears flowed down my cheeks and raced inside as fast as I could.

**Anti-Cosmo**

"Back, back to you hear me," I said waving my wand frantically as I zipped out the stairs to my son's room and poofed in as fast as I could. Has the world gone mad that Anti-Fairies are siding with a psychopathic ghost and ousting me as their leader?

When I arrived inside, Anti-Poof looked up from his studies, "what's wrong," he asked as worried as I locked the door, "mom came here and said something poptarts?" he said as I sighed sadly.

"I'll tell you later son, right now we have to leave, where's your mother at," I tell him noticing that Anti-Wanda is absent from the room.

"Under the bed looking for poptarts," he said as I knelt down and saw her.

"Hey hon, look at this new poptart flavor I found," she said holding up a shoe.

"There will be plenty of time for snacks later, right now we have…," I said as the door was burst down, "RUN!" I screamed waving my wand hoping to be able poof us out of here before Anti-Binky and his mobocracy captures us.

**Jazz**

"Would you keep it down I'm trying to study!" I shouted down at the basement as I heard my parents working on some stupid invention. They had been down there for hours and no matter how hard I try to study for my psychoanalysis quiz next week.

After putting up with hours of noise, I decided to take a break from reading hoping to calm my nerves. I got up and looked up at my library when my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked politely.

"Jazz, this is Danielle I was wondering if you could pick me up from school?" she asked desperately, her voice sounded like she was having a flashback and if that was true than I need to get to her before she goes catatonic.

"Okay, Danielle, I'm coming just let me get Danny at the Nas…," I said before she cut me off.

"No, not Danny just you, I mean why should we bother him it's no big deal," she said nervously as I understood what was going on- the girls had school had humiliated her because of her scars. She tries so hard to hide them especially from Danny (her logic is that he has enough to worry about and doesn't want add to his anxiety).

"Okay I'm on my way," I said as I raced out the door and took off on my car.

About halfway to the school I heard someone shouting, "It's not my fault….do you hear me it's not my fault…you better not be dead, do you hear me?" it had a British accent and sounded panicked.

I raced down the street until I saw Blade and Danni's friend Timmy on the side of street. The front of the car was banged up slightly and I could see Blade shaking his cousin frantically like he was trying to wake him.

"Blade!" I shouted as I got out of my car and raced over to where he was, "what's wrong? Speak to me!" I said grabbing him by the shoulders trying to rouse him.

After a few seconds Blade shook his head, "Hey, it's the lovely Jasmine, what brings you here?" he asked in his normal tone of voice.

"Blade, what happened here?" I asked racing over to Timmy and making sure he was alive. I placed a hand on his neck and sighed in relief when I felt a pulse.

"It was just a minor fender bender," Blade said adjusting his glasses, "I guess I better take Bugbrains home before…," he began to say as the screech of tires was heard another car pulled up driven by a portly man with graying hair.

"Sweet Bessie, what in the name of Thatcher happened here," he asked turning to blade and grabbing his arm to point where it could have been torn from its socket.

"Hey you can't treat a child like that," I told the man standing in front of Blade trying to protect him, "you're lucky that I don't…," I began to say until man pushed me to the ground.

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO TREAT MY SON, YOU WRETCH!" he shouted as my back hit the wall of nearby building. "NOW COME ON YOU INGRATE," he yelled at Blade dragging him in the car and taking off.

"What a jerk!" I hissed as I got up and rubbed my sore back, "Come on Timmy, I'll take you with you me, I think it might cheer Danni up," I said picking up the unconscious child and strapping him into the back and went to go pick up Danni.

**Jorgen**

"Jorgen what's wrong?" Wanda asked me as we poofed back to Fairy World where I had assembled every puny fairy in the universe for an emergency meeting. What I had thought was fluke and been confirmed to be something major and it must be stopped now.

All the puny fairies were talking to each other all at once and creating commotion. "What's going on, it's like our magic is vanishing," one fairy said fearfully as I took my place in the front.

"SILENCE PUNY FAIRIES!" I shouted creating an explosion to quiet them down, "I have called this meeting to discuss as very important matter," I said sternly as they turned their gaze to me. "According to our…," I began pointing to the wall where Binky was supposed to prepare a slideshow but there was none. "BINKY!" I shouted as the little fairy appeared beside me.

"I didn't have time to prepare a slideshow, the best I could was to draw these doodles," he said handing me a sheet paper that I promptly crumpled up and threw away. "You had called this…," he said as I pointed my wand at him turned him into a film projector.

"Now as I saying, our sources have indicated that the Anti-Fairies have reactivated the Big Anti-Wand and…," I began to say as Wanda stood up. "Yes, what is it," I asked getting annoyed by these interruptions.

"How can they do that, The Big Anti-Wand has been out of commission since the Ghost King invaded ages ago even though they briefly had it fixed when Poof was born it wasn't for long," she said as I thought about she said.

"That is right, but that is what our sources have found out, they also said those pointed hatted freaks known as Pixies might have a hand in it," I told her as I changed the slide to show the pixies, "I have scrambled the fairies and are waiting for more results to come in," I said as another fairy stood up.

"Wouldn't scrambling the fairies….," he said before I blasted him.

"I LIKE TO SCRAMBLE THE FAIRIES! NOW GO I WILL CALL YOU BACK WHEN WE HAVE FURTHER NEWS!" I said as I sent everyone back so I could see if any news had come in on what Anti-Fairies were up to.

Danny

I wasn't crazy about that stupid Blade myself. I was sick and tired of those rich kids (not Sam though she had some sense) buying their way through life. Blade could have a very crude sense of humor. He was like some sitcom character with all the doublespeak he used and when anyone would say he's be annoying he would say, 'relax dude, I meant no harm, just have some fun with the ladies,'

I had other things to worry about at the moment, the dream I had of Dan scared me out of my wits and still needed to go see Clockwork to make sure he's still in the Thermos. The only positive is that Desiree has been quiet only popping once or twice a day. It seemed that something was making her anxious but what could it be.

I had little time to think about these things because just as I rounding the corner some jerk in a mustang came barreling down the sidewalk and threw me into the air. If it wasn't for the fact that I turned intangible before I hit the side of a nearby building, I would have been a goner.

"HEY WATCH YOU IT, YOU IDIOT YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" I shouted as I got up and stormed over to the car. No doubt it was probably Plasmius causing trouble again, why can't the Fruit Loop leave me alone. "DID YOU HEAR ME OH FRUITY….Cakes," I began to say as the window came down revealing a rich man with graying and a beer belly that could Jabba the Hutt a run for his money.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU LITTLE," he sneered with a cockney accent and grabbed by the shirt, "You can't tell me to get off the world you little git!" he sneered as I as I caught a whiff of his breath- he was drunk, heck with being drunk he was loaded with alcohol and should be in jail not a car.

"Road? Since when is a sidewalk a road," slamming on the hood of the car, "you almost killed me, someone should do something about it," he said throwing me to the ground.

"Fenton, you idiot, what are you doing just walk…," another voice, it sounded like Blade's but there was a hint of fear to it, said before the man slammed on the gas sending someone flying through the rear window and slammed into my stomach but I went intangible avoiding the brunt of the hit

"That should you teach you ingrate to…," he said as he got out of the car, getting something out of the back seat and looked at me, "Fenton, eh, you're that nutter's kid. It seems you have your father's brains you greasy git," he said menacingly as I got up and brushed the dirt off my clothes.

"What did you call my dad?" I asked my tone become increasingly dark, it almost reminded of Dan's voice which mentally made me shudder. I could feel the ectoplasm coursing my veins and had to focus very hard to prevent my eyes from glowing green.

"You _must _be stupid boy, perhaps you need a lesson!" he said raising what looked a golf club and struck me across the back. The pain was unbearable and sent me to me knees.

My legs trembled as I realized what I had gotten myself into. 'Fenton you idiot, this was no time to play hero' I chided myself as he walked up to me and struck me again. I lay on the ground for awhile hoping he'd think I'm dead.

"You think you can get out that easy!" he said as he picked me up, I was too weak to look him in the eyes and mine darted all over the area looking for a way out of this. While was yelling at me I saw a flash of light. I was too busy to worry about ghost and chalked up to shock or something.

"You're going to wish you never crossed…,"the man began to say shaking me like a rag doll snapping me back to the present. He raised his club high into the air. I closed my eyes fearing the worse but nothing happened.

"HEY YOU! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I heard Sam's voice shout, I was saved. I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was ready to fight to the death and would do serious damage if not cooled down at once.

"Sam…," I muttered to her looking up slightly trying to get up. She didn't know what she was doing and I was going to let to be hurt.

"SHUT UP!" the man hissed as he kicked me in the stomach and hit me with club causing me to black out. The last thing I heard was Sam arguing with the man and cat meowing and hissing.

When I opened my eyes, I realized I was no longer in Amity Park- or Earth- or even the Ghost Zone for that matter. Where ever I was it was storming violently and in front was decaying castle, it look like something out of _Dracula._

"What is this place?" I asked as I walked up to the castle and peeked in but hid as I heard a familiar laugh.

"Thanks to you Dan, we are now poised to take over the universe," a dark voice said as I looked up and saw Dan sitting at the head of large table. "Soon we'll control all the magic and be able to spread our darkness and mischief to everything living thing in creation," the voice said as Dan stood up and glared at him.

"Yes that's all fine and well, but remember the deal, I help you and you grant me my wish," Dan informed the voice darkly.

"Dan has a wish?" I asked myself not realizing my mistake until It was too late.

"What was that?" the voice asked as I got up and tried to run but couldn't move.

"It's my goody two-shoes younger self," Dan said as he appeared in front of me and grabbed by the neck, "Who says you guys are unlucky?" he asked the voice jokingly before carrying off a bit. I looked down and realized we were standing on dark clouds. "I was saving something special for you but since you here I'll just destroy you now," he dangling like bait on the hook.

I could feel there was nothing under my feet and fought to break Dan's grip and escape but he was too strong for me.

"Don't fight boy, you'll only make it worse!" he said as he threw into the air sending me plummeting down a bottomless hole.

**Timmy**

"I think he's coming to," a voice said as I started to moan and open slowly open my eyes. Everything was all blurry for awhile but when it cleared as I saw Danny's older sister, Jasmine, looking at me concerned.

"Easy there, everything's okay now," she said as she took a cloth to my head. I winced as I felt the wounds being cleaned.

I could see that Danielle was standing behind her; her blue sweatshirt was strangely absent revealing a white T-Shirt she wore underneath. Bruises lined her arms and she seemed to wince in pain every once in a while.

I looked back at the older Fenton and noticed she was wearing white medical gloves and had a metal tray with a syringe and bottle on it. Memories of what happened that time Fiona left me with Uncle Tybalt. "N...no!" I muttered trying to back away as she looked at me confused.

"Timmy, what's wrong, no one is going to hurt you…," Jazz said but her voice faded and I could hear Tybalt yelling at me.

"You stupid little parasite!" I heard his voice growl as he came towards me. I could see that he had his golf club in his hands. "Get up, you good for nothing…," he sneered about to swing the club but it stopped in midair. "What the…," he said as he looked down at me. "YOU DID THIS," he said as kicked me in the head and started hitting me with his club.

The beatings continued for awhile until I passed out from the pain. The next thing I remember was Fiona standing over me with a needle, "Don't worry, everything will be all right," she said filling it some liquid and stuck in my arm. "Timmy," her voice said but it changed sounding more caring.

I opened my eyes and felt tears race down my cheeks. I looked up confused and saw Mrs. Fenton holding me. "It's okay Timmy, everything is going to be okay," she said sweetly as she stroked my hair. "How you feeling?" she asked me concerned.

"Sleepy," I muttered as she smiled gently.

"That's to be expected the pain medicine Jazz gave you is quite powerful, but you were in a lot of pain," she said as I heard the door open and saw Sam and Tucker come in carrying something. "What happened?" I heard Mrs. Fenton's voice asked concerned.

I could feel that they were worried about something but I couldn't get clear feeling probably due to the medicine and all the residual energy that radiates from this house. I looked up at the Goth and saw she had a gray cat on her shoulders with a familiar aura.

"Some jerk, ran over Danny, if not for his reflexes he wouldn't be here," Sam said as the ground began to shake and Danny's giant of a dad came thundering out from the basement.

"What was that about someone running over Danny, I bet it was a ghost!" he said with a strange device in his hand until his wife glared at him.

"It wasn't a ghost, it was some jerk with a British accent and gray hair," Tucker chimed in as I winced realizing it was my uncle Tybalt. "I had called the cops but the dude fled before they got here," he said as I looked back at the Goth girl and noticed she had a broken nose.

Mrs. Fenton turned to her husband, "Jack go upstairs and help take of Danny, there's a medical kit in the bathroom," she said as Mr. Fenton raced upstairs before his wife turned to back to me. "Come on, I think it's time for someone to get some rest," he said as she took a pillow and placed it under my head then covered my body with a soft blanket. "Sleep tight," she said sweetly as I felt the pain medicine kick in and closed my eyes.


	5. Search and Capture

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed our fic.**

**Invader Johnny: We wouldn't be doing our job if you didn't hate them.**

**Chapter V: Search and Capture**

**Mr. Lancer**

"_Oliver Twist!_," I exclaimed in shock as I read over the records of one of my students. I could not believe the things that were written in here. It was like a horror novel. "I think it might be time for a conference," I said picking up my cell phone and dialed his home number.

"Twinkle twinkle little bat," I sang to myself as I waited for them to pick up. It continued to ring for about 15 minutes before I got fed up and hang up. "Figures," I moaned to myself as I flipped through the pages of the file hoping to find an alternate number. "Here we go," I said as I found a cell phone number and dialed it.

"Hey guv, give a shout," a recorded voice said casually as I rolled my eyes as I waited for the beep.

"This is Edward Lancer of Casper High; I was looking over some records and found something that I had me concerned. I would like you to come in for a parent teacher conference to discuss possible solutions to the problem, thank you, bye," I said as I hung up and shook my head at the information before still trying to refuse to believe that this is true.

**Poof**

"Pariah, Pariah, Pariah," I said searching though some books on fairy history book trying to find some information on the Ghost King but there was hardly any at all. "What is it about this dude that makes everyone scared?" I asked myself baffled. I know mom said he killed a lot of fairies in the past and was released sometime before I was born, but you would think they would have some record of him.

I decided to take a break and see what mom and dad was up to. I poofed out of the room and into the living room of their castle where they sitting thinking about something (well mom was at least).

"Mom, dad what's wrong?" I asked them as I walked into the room. "did something happen to Mini?" I said going pale as they turned to face me.

"When we came back from Jorgen's meeting, he wasn't in the house," mom said, "we can't sense him," she continued concerned. "we were considering going out looking for him but Jorgen thinks the Anti-Fairies are up to something and wants us to stay put in case he calls us back," she tells me.

"Yeah, he thinks the ghosts are doing something," dad said laughing, "ghosts that rich," he said hysterical until mom shut him up .

"Well, I go look for him, I do need to visit Danielle to see if she has any information on Pariah Dark for my report and if I see Mini I'll let you know," I tell her as she smiles.

"That's a wonderful idea, you have your wand set to pick up his presence as well Danielle's right?" she asks as I nod. "Good, as soon as find Mini send us a message," she said giving me a kiss and a hug before I poofed off.

**Vlad**

"Maddie 4.0, pull up the camera feeds in school preferably the ones early last week," I told my computer as I was looking at some information I had on Danielle. Ever since she betrayed me I have been keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't blab about what I did to her. The last think I need is to have the police come in and meddle where they don't belong.

"Camera feeds downloaded," Maddie chimed in melodically, "shall I play them for you," she asked as I nodded and the video started.

Everything seemed in order, as always the other girls teased and tormented her. These girls were modeled after my own heart and their torture of the girl made sure she kept her mouth shut which is good.

"Fast forward to lunch," I ordered Maddie as she skipped ahead unti I saw her eating lunch alone in the cafeteria. No one wanted to be with her lest the stigma of being a friend of that 'freak' transferred to them.

However as the lunch period went on another kid sat down beside her. He seemed to be close to Danielle and she trusted her. "Maddie who is that child?" I ask the computer as she searches her databanks for information.

"Honey cakes, the boy is one Timothy Stryke," she said as I raised an eyebrow at the name. It seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Shall I search for files on the boy?" Maddie asks me as I think for a second.

"Yes," I say as I whistle for one of my Ghost Vultures to come here. I wait a second but no one comes. "Where are those bird brains?" I asked myself furious until Anacletus, the leader of my vultures, came in.

"You called boss?" he asked disinterested as I rolled my eyes, why did I have to get stuck with these living fossils.

"Yes, I want you to go the Fenton household and check up on Danielle for me," I tell him as he nods and flies away. "Whatever you are hiding Danielle I will discover it," I said to myself laughing as I went to check on my fantasy football team.

**Blade**

"what the…," I moaned as I opened my eyes and stretched. It takes awhile to get use to going back to being on two legs after abandoning that for so long time. I placed a hand on my face to remove my glasses but found they were missing. "Hey where are my glasses," I asked as I looked up and saw a boy with black hair and blue- Danny Fenton- a kid in my classes stare at me.

"What the heck are you doing in my bed?" he asks as he hands my glasses to me.

Come to think of it, how did I end up here anyway? The last thing I remember was Fenton arguing with my dad. Dad was getting mad at the kid and was about to run him over when I flew out the window and…oh no!

"Well Toyaka," he says as I try to think of what to tell him since I doubt he'll believe if I tell him that I'm a shapeshifter. I had to play this just right or else it blows up in my face but before I can say anything Samantha comes in worried.

"Danny have you seen Asmodeus go to, I thought I saw him in here?" she said getting on her knees and looking under the bed as Fenton looked at her as if she lost her mind.

"Who's Asmodeus?" he asks her trying to decipher what she was talking about.

"Asmodeus is the cat I found in the corner of the street when we rescued you. Don't you remember I told you about him?" she asks as she looks up and sees me laying on the bed. "Speaking of devils, what are you doing here Blade or better yet how did you get here?" she asked as I opened my mouth but interrupted when I heard someone scream 'DANNY!'

"What's wrong Danielle?" he asked as he raced down the steps with Manson behind me. I could hear him talking to his cousin about someone looking for her. This reminds me to look at my phone to see if dad has called in the Inquisition to find me.

"Maybe he's still drunk," I said under my breath and activated my voice mail. Much to my happiness dad hadn't called but there was another call that I dreaded- Lancer!

**Dan Phantom**

I am finally freed from that wretched Thermos and ready to exact my revenge on my goody two shoes younger self.

"Hello Amity Pa…," I began to say as I exited the portal but found that I was not in my former hometown. "This isn't Amity," I said as beheld what looked a large gothic castle sitting on a storm cloud. It looked like something out of horror move and could possibly serve as a temporary hide out where I could plan the destruction of my foe.

I flew up to the palace and phased through it, "wow this place impressive," I said as I floated through the corridors, "a pity I might have to kill whoever lives here," I told my laughing at my macabre sense of humor.

I looked at the artwork in this place; it was mostly of some twit in a derby and monocle. It reminded of how my Cheesehead enemy had pictures of himself in his castle. "Maybe the…," I began to speak until I heard what sounded like shouting. "Sounds like an angry mob, my favorite type of government," I said as I zoomed to find where this mob was at so I could join in on the bloodshed.

**Fiona Toyaka**

"Where could he be?" I asked myself as I looked at my watch as I finished preparing the sedatives and thermometer ready for my little sick puppy's return. He had been gone for hours and I was started to get upset. "I knew I shouldn't have sent Blade to fetch him," I said rubbing my temples. I still can't believe that little _teinousha _wrecked the car and let Timmy run off.

Even worse is that he's probably hanging out without Danielle girl. I never liked that little wretch with those bruises (no doubt she's one of those at risk kids) and her relation to those Fenton freaks. I shudder just thinking of them being together and should have forbid him going to school when he asked to go.

"I don't know why you worry about him at all?" my son Dex asked me as he looked from whatever he was doing. "If you want me to I can go teach Blade a lesson," he said as I sighed.

"No, I can handle him, besides he needs some to guide him since Tybalt isn't keeping an eye on him," I said as an idea popped in my head, "What you can do is to go down to the Fenton's and bring your half brother home and while you're there I want you to place this where those loons can't see this," I told him handing him a spycam I bought awhile ago to keep an eye on him.

"Spying on them?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"I don't trust that Danielle girl; I don't want her corrupting Timmy with her family's ideas. Not to mention the rumors of that she's abused going around, I don't anyone to lay a hand on him," I tell Dex.

"And if you don't approve the illegitimate whelp's friendship with this 'Danielle'?" he asks me curiously.

"If I find that she is corrupting him, then I think Derek will have pay her a visit," I tell him as he makes a face at me.

"That psychopath who is under house arrest?" he scoffed as glared at him.

"Dex, he's a disturbed child and going through a phase right now," I tell him as he mutters something under his breath as he leaves to bring back my little puppy back home. If that Danielle is smart she should keep her eyes open or else she might end up like the last woman who tried to take away what's mine.


	6. Fiat Voluntas Tua

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed our fic.**

**Invader Johnny: It is very interesting to work with such psychotic characters.**

**Anthiena: I never knew that about bruises and I'm sure Danielle had burn marks on her as well.**

**Chapter VI: **_**Fiat Voluntas Tua**_

**Danni**

I raced up the steps as I fast as I could not even daring look back for fear that he would be there. "Got to keep running," I panted as I bolted into my room and shut the door. Why does that man torture me, why can't he just leave me alone?

I crawled under the sheets of the bed and hid, I could still see those horrible red eyes staring at me peering into my soul. Just Like when I lived with him.

"Please Vlad, let me rest!" I would plead with the man as he glared at me with venomous eyes. "I'm exhausted and hungry," I told him my legs trembling barely able to hold my weight.

"Really, Danielle," Plasmius asked his cruel face melting into pseudo compassion, "Why didn't you say so," he said smiling as he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "Then why don't you lie down!" he said throwing me to the ground wincing as the cold metal hits my flesh. "You wretched girl!" he sneered, "you do what I say, _when _I say," he sneered.

I curled up in ball on the floor tears running down my cheeks trying not look at the man who I called 'father.'

"GET UP!" he yelled his voice resonating with the fires of Hell, "do you hear me Danielle Alexis, GET UP!" he said his hand glowing with otherworldly fire and hurled an ectoblast at my chest. "You worthless piece of flesh and bone!" he snarled kicking me in the stomach walking out of the room.

I trembled under my sheets the very thought of that time made me hurt. I soon felt a hand on my shoulder. "Please No more!" I cried out in terror.

"Easy Danni, it's me," I heard a friendly voice said as I opened my eyes and saw Poof in front of me. "You okay?" he asked seeing my eyes red with tears.

"Yeah, I just got scared, I think my biological father was trying to capture me," I tell him as a concerned look formed on his face, "I'll be fine Danny is taking care of it," I tell him as he sighs in relief.

"Good. I do not know why that jerk leaves you alone," he said trying to act fierce before searching my room for something. "Hey Danni, would have any books on Pariah Dark?" he asks throwing books on the ground.

"Pariah Dark?" I asked him curiously, that name was familiar I think Danny mentioned him one time.

"Yeah , the Ghost King?" he asks me as I remember now, he was that ghost that sucked Amity Park into the Ghost Zone Danny said. "I have to do a report on him for school and Fairy history books don't mention too much him," he said as I made a face at that fact, why would fairies worry about ghosts.

"I think Danny might have some information on him," I tell him as I hear something outside my room. "What was that?" I ask as I peek out the door and see a gray cat with a limp walk down the steps.

"I thought your cousin hates cats" Poof asked turning into a bracelet before I follow it down the steps. "

It must be Asmodeus, Sam's new pet," I tell him as the cat turns around and looks at me with an expression that seems to say 'be careful Danielle.' He then looks up to where mom laid Timmy down and meowed before I left him out.

"Strange," he said as I nodded.

**Anti-Binky**

"What the heck is taking so long," I asked my as I waited for my minions to bring back Anti-Cosmo and his followers. How hard could be it to take on a wimp like him and his family? "Anti-Wandisimo!" I shouted as my flunkey appeared.

"You called, _Mein Herr_!" he said coming in as I averted my gaze, no one could ever stand to look at him with his dead skin and eyes set deep in the sockets. He was the ugliest Anti-Fairy and lived alone in a cave.

"Yes, what is taking so long to capture our former leader," I asked him trying not to throw up.

"He has _verschwunden_, sir, but we have his wife and child," he said as Anti-Big Daddy and his goons brought Anti-Wanda and Anti-Poof to me.

"You won't get away with this, Anti-Binky when my dad finds out what happened he will…," the kid went off until I silence him.

"Don't worry about your father we'll find him and he will join…," I began to say until I heard someone laughing at me. "Who dares?" I shouted as a strange figured materialized and floated down to the floor.

He was tall, probably as large as Jorgen von Strangle if not larger. He was dressed in black and white suit that looked something a comic book character wear he even had a cape. His face was a pale shade of blue with ardent white hair and blazing red eyes. "I've heard that routine before," the being said looking at Anti-Poof with contempt.

"Just who do you think you are, I am the leader here," I told him floating up so we were face to face. "I should have banished for such insubordination," I threaten him as he laughs,

"Please, I'm the powerful ghost in existence," the being sneered, "I doubt you could harm me," he said as I gasped in shock.

"Did you say ghost?" I ask him as he looks at me like I'm crazy, "maybe you can help me find certain spirit by the name of Dan Phantom?" I ask him as he rolls his eyes at me.

"Hello, Earth to Floaty Freak, I_ am _Dan," he said as a smile crept up on me, "just why in the Ghost Zone would you want to talk to me?" he asks me.

"Come into my office and I'll tell you," I said as we poofed into what once was Anti-Cosmo's study to discuss business.

**Head Observant**

"I _knew _this would happen," I fumed as I watched the events transpire in Anti-Fairy World but unable to do anything about it as the Treaty Forbade our interference. "If only Clockwork had down his job like we told him and not messed around with the time line this would have avoided," I said to my brothers as I turned to face them.

"I know, but until a direct violation of the Treaty occurs we are powerless to act," a brother informs me, "until that occurs we can only hope that the _Great One _will be up to the task," he says derisively as I nod.

"True, but we should try Clockwork for allowing this to happen," I tell him and the others, "Let us vote- shall Clockwork be punished for this outrage!" I shout as the Hall erupts with clatter.

"Please brothers, we should wait before we go after Clockwork, it will only distract us from dealing with Dan and the Anti-Fairies," another shouts above the ruckus as I give a sigh. Even though I wanted Clockwork's hide for this, he was right Dan was the bigger threat.

"Very well, this council is dismissed until further notice," I said as my brothers vanished leaving alone with the viewscreen watching Dan and the Anti-Fairies talk.

**Dex **

"That miserable little _nezakonnaya brod'aga_!" I sneered as I raced down the street to fetch him and no good Blade from the Fenton's. No doubt he's blabbed all about us all because he _had _to go to school.

"I told mom that she should get rid him," I said to myself as I as slammed on the break as there was the something on the street.

"HA! HA!" I AM THE BOX GHOST AND I WILL…," he began to say before I hit the gas and rammed at him. "HEY YOU HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR THE DEAD! YOU LIVING THINK YOU CAN…," he ranted as I turned around and looked at him.

"Why don't you crawl back into your grave, that is if you even have one," I sneered at him as he smiled nervously but then tried to act offended.

"That's a personal…," he said until I revved the engine scaring him away leaving me alone. I don't have time for ghosts. That mite is going to pay for causing me such trouble that's for sure.

**Danny**

"What does the Pope of the Fruit Loops want this time?" I asked the birdbrain as I dodged one of his attacks before delivering one of my own.

"That's none of your business you stupid ghost-boy!" he hissed as my attacked knocked his fez off his head. "Hey, my hat," he squawked placing a wing on his bald head. "You'll pay for that!" he said darting at me.

"Oh please, Vlad has got to do better than you," I told him about to bring out Fenton Thermos ready to suck him in but was stopped as the Box Ghost came out of nowhere and tackled me.

"Ghost child, the Box Ghost needs your help," he said as I watched the bird flew away, stupid Box Ghost.

"Do you mind I was in the middle of something here," I tell him as I throw him off me, "what is so important that you _had _to interrupt?" I ask him as he looks around nervously.

"There's a crazed human chasing me," he said going intangible, no doubt Valerie was chasing him and wanted me to get off his tail. "He's driving a car, a Mustang I think it was, but I'm not sure," he explained. This wasn't Val but someone else and whoever it was the Box Ghost was petrified of him.

I was about to say something as a car pulled up to the house, "Who the heck is that?" I asked curiously watching him get out and head towards the door.

"That's the guy, hide me, put me in you cylindrical container," he said as I opened it up and sucked him in before going to see who this stranger was and what he wanted.


	7. Machiavellian Aspirations

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed our fic.**

**Invader Johnny: Dan is an opportunist and will do anything to get what he wants.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I hope the PM cleared some things up for you and glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter VII: Machiavellian Aspirations **

**Blade**

"I think the coast is clear," I thought to myself as I ran down into a nearby alley and reverted back to my 'normal form.' "I hate being a cat," I snapped as I stretched to get the kinks out of my arms and legs before I emerged out of the alley and continued my sprint in two legs.

I could feel heart beat furiously as I picked up the speed hoping to get there before Lancer would call my father. The last time the two met it ended in disaster.

Lancer had called him to discuss some test grades and when he said that I stay late for tutoring my dad broke into a fit of rage. "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO RAISE MY CHILD YOU BLOODY SNOB!" he screamed taking a yardstick and hitting Lancer right in the nose.

"_Bleak House! _What is the matter with you?" Lancer said trying to hide the blood that was gushing from his nose. "I just suggested that your son needs tutoring, it's not the end of the world," he said as dad looked he was about to explode.

"You listen here, my son will not be coddled, if he failed it's because he's lazy and _I'll _deal with that!" he said grabbing Lancer by the shirt and throwing him against the blackboard. "The next time you stick you fat nose in my business again I won't be as nice," he sneered dragging me out of the classroom but I could hear Lancer mutter something about _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland _or something like that. The next day we had a sub "Mr. Lancer came down with flu," she said everyone knew what really happened. Their eyes were fixed on me and once again I could hear the chant in my head: _quia pecavvi nimis_…_mea culpa, mea maxima culpa_

"NO!" I screamed in agony, "don't punish me for my father's sins, I'm not to blame here, do you hear me I'm not my father!" I cried out as fled the room but suddenly as sharp pain snapped me back into the present. It felt like my muscles had tied in knots causing me to fall on the ground.

**Dan Phantom**

"So let me get this straight," I said pacing around the room stretching as I did so, being trapped in that blasted thermos isn't exactly comfortable and it felt good to be free. "You're an Anti-Fairy with magical powers?" I asked him curiously, if this 'Anti-Binky' was telling the truth I could finally have the ability to get what I always wanted.

"What part of yes don't you understand," he snarled but seeing the fire in my eyes he backed down somewhat, "what I meant is that maybe we can reach an understanding of sorts," he said smiling, "If you help us get rid of Anti-Cosmo and his followers we'll grant you any wish you want," he said as I smiled but steeled my face into a glare before he could take advantage of me.

"Wish first, _then _I'll help you," I told him slamming my fist on the desk, "I want proof that you are as powerful as you claim," I say as he rolls his eyes in exasperation but then gives in.

"Very well, _Dan, _I'll grant you wish," he said as I smiled, "What do you want?" he asked as I flashed my teeth at him in malicious glee. Soon Danny Fenton will wish he had never been born!

**Poof**

Even though Danni said that her cousin was taking her of whatever her stepfather was up to I was still concerned. "Okay, it's time to see what magic can pick up," I said looking into the star of my wand looking to see if there any bugs but found something else. "What luck," I said flying up the stairs to a room next to Danni's and saw a sleeping Mini on the bed.

He seemed beat up like he was an accident but was didn't seem to be in pain. "That's odd did he wish the pain away," I said to myself as I noted that there was some Tylenol by his bedside. "Danni's mom must have given something for his pain," I said smiling at him; I wish he could stay here forever but even that was beyond a fairy's power.

I was about to report to mom and dad that I found him when I felt a chill race up my spine, "What the Spoof?" I asked as I transformed into a fly and zoomed downstairs for a closer look. All I could see Danny coming in through the back door. "That's odd, his ghost side never did that before," I said remembering I felt the same thing when I first met Danni.

She had told me about her and Danny being half ghosts and that it was probably that I felt. I had asked my parents on how to block that feeling. I knew that according to _Da Rules _I couldn't divulge any secrets to any other fairy unless I am in danger so I told them him that her family hunts ghosts and the ecto-energy is making me feel weird.

Mom showed me a spell that nullifies the feeling and I have since used it to block it but this wasn't due to ghosts. It was an unbearable feeling of oppression like someone was trying to control my mind.

I looked out the window and saw Fiona's Mustang pull up to the house and saw Mini's half brother Dex step out of the vehicle. "I have to warn him," I said flying back to the room as fast as my wings could carry me.

**Valerie**

I raced down the street as fast as I could when I first got the call- some jerk had nearly run over Danny. I knew he would be okay Danny's one tough kid, not tough like Dash and his moron patrol, but tough mentally and emotionally that he could withstand anything. Maybe that is what attracted me to him, that inner resolve but right now I had no time for my own feelings.

While I was running I heard someone crying out in pain, "What was that?" I asked as I rounded the corner and saw Toyaka convulsed on the sidewalk clutching his legs in pain. "Toyaka are you okay?" I ask him racing over to him but get no response.

"It's…not…my…fault," he finally stuttered as I held by the shoulders, "it's…not…my…fault…,"he muttered to himself like he was in a trance.

"Blade, snap out of it," I shout shaking him gently to snap him back to reality.

"It's not my…uh it seems like you changed your mind Gray," he said smiling as I dropped him on the ground. "Hey!" he shouted. "How'd you find me anyway?" he asks as he got up and brushed himself off.

"I had got call from Sam saying some jerk ran over Danny and was going to see him when I saw you collapsed on the sidewalk, were you on your way to another Lancer detention?" I asked him as he rolled his eyes but then a look of horror crossed his face.

"Lancer! I have to get to the school," he said as he tried to get and run but it was in too much pain. It didn't surprise since all he eats and drinks are those Slim-Fast shakes and his body has no feul to continue to work.

"Lancer won't be the only person you meet if you acting like this," I tell him as he backs away, pushes himself up, and limps away as fast as he can. "Toyaka," I muttered and went back to focusing on Danny.

**Anti-Cosmo**

I was fearful to open my eyes for fear that my plan had failed but soon I was forced to open them as I could not keep them closed forever. "Where the blazes am I?" I said as I slowly relaxed my lids and found that was a town on Earth. "Come along dears, we have…," I began to say as I looked around and saw Anti-Poof and Anti-Wanda were missing.

"Calm down, you're an Anti-Fairy and according to _Da Anti-Rules_, if an Anti-Fairy gets lost they should find the nearest source of magic and head in the director," I told myself as I took out my wand and home in the nearest magic source. "Bingo, there is a fairy nearby," I said as I locked onto the source and poofed there.

"Where in the name all things evil is this place," I said as I found myself in what looked like a home. It seemed somewhat normal if not for odd contraptions and a coldness that permeated the area. "I wish they turn the bloody thermostat up," I said about to look around when I heard someone coming and changed into a lamp post.

"Are you sure you felt something, it could just be the ecto-energy in the house," A young girl said walking into the room nervously. She was dressed in a white T-shirt with a blue sweatshirt over that. I could tell from what I could see that she had several scars and marks on her.

"No, it felt like another fairy was in here," another voice said as I saw Cosmo and Wanda's son Poof said flying in behind her. "But that can't be," he said as I heard a noise outside and poofed outside.

"Look Fenton if you don't get out of my face things are going to get ugly!" a tall boy threatened a shorter one with black hair and blue eyes. I could feel he was exuding a strange power like he was trying to control the other boy.

"You don't frighten me Toyaka, you may think you're some big mafia don, but inside you're just a scared little…," the black haired boy said before the larger child punched him in the stomach. The small boy fell to the ground clutching his abdomen in pain.

"Next time you cross my path Fenton, the next person you'll see is the Grim Reaper," the victor said as he went up to the door and walked inside.

There is silence for a moment as the boy gets to feet but his time is cut short as a scream his heard, "DANIELLE!" the boy said racing in as I too went inside. The boy ran upstairs to see what was going on while I disguised myself when I heard a familiar voice shout, "YOU! What are you doing here?"

**Vlad**

"Toyaka, where I have heard that name before?" I asked myself as I looked over the information Maddie looked up for me. It sounded familiar but I wasn't sure.

"The Toyakas are a powerful family, they are related to the Medicis," my computer said as I raised an eyebrow at that comment. The Medici's were a powerful Italian family during the Renaissance whose lineage even produced a couple popes not to mention their sway over the arts and politics'. "They are also related to the Russian mystic Grigori Rasputin and the Japanese army minister Hideki Tōjō," she said as I took in that information.

"That is quite a family tree," I told her smiling at this information to have such people in your gene pool is practically a guarantee of power and wealth, "Tell me how did this family gain guardianship over Timothy," I asked her trying to put it together.

"Stryke's father was married to Fiona Toyaka until he left her for another woman and was killed. Upon hearing of Stryke's father's demise Fiona took the child in," she said as I sat back and smiled. "Is there anything else honey pie," she asked as I remained silent. "Vladdie are you okay?" she asked as I snapped back to reality.

"Yes, get me in contact with Fiona Toyaka and tell my chauffeur to have the limo ready I have business to attend to," I told her as I got up and left to make ready to pay visit to these Toyakas and recapture Danielle!


	8. Tempus Fugit

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed our fic**

**Garnet Sky: I know Blade and Timmy has it hard.**

**Invader Johnny: That's putting it mildly and I love irony.**

**Chapter VIII: **_**Tempus Fugit**_

**Jorgen **

"BINKY!" I shouted as my gopher appeared, "Have you found out anything out why our magic is being drained?" I asked him pointing my wand at him as he trembles with fear.

"Well, I…uh…heard…um…rumors," he trembled as I glared at him menacingly my wand glowing brightly, "There is talk that a coup took place in Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo has been ousted by a ghost," he said as I drew the wand back and laughed.

"HA! HA! That's a good one," I said tearing up, "even the Anti-Fairies aren't foolish enough to break the treaty with the ghosts even _they _the Ghost King's wrath," I told him as I calmed down, "now really what news do you have," I asked him as he chuckled nervously.

"I…um...am…uh…serious, the ghosts have taken over Anti-Fairy world," he said poofing up a copy of the _Wand Street Journal _showing me the headlines.

"WHAT!" I screamed grabbing the paper, "Binky, I want you to make contact with Ghost Zone, especially those who rule the place," I ordered as he looked confused. "That's an order," I snapped as he took off. We must stop this problem before it gets out of hand.

**Clockwork**

"You stupid arrogant fool!" an Observant shouted, "because of your recklessness you've doomed the universe, billions of years of existence wiped out in nanoseconds," he said as I cringed at his words. They seem to think all is lost.

"Would you _please_ shut up, if anyone has doomed the Universe it's _you!_" I retorted as I changed into an old man and knew I didn't have the time to put with them, "you and your _brothers_ have condemned the world to destruction with your…," I began to say when I felt something hit me in the stomach and send me flying.

"What in the name of the Ancients is going on?" another Observant shouted as I picked myself up and saw black portal open up.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," a dark voice growled as hundreds of Anti-Fairies swarmed out of the vortex followed by the menacing figure of Dan Phantom.

"You!" I shouted as I grabbed my staff, "I am ending this now," I said about to push the button to stop time but was blasted to the ground by the Anti-Fairies. Before I could get out I found myself wrapped in ghostly chains. "I swear to the Ancients, I will erase you from existence Dan!" I sneered at the ghost as he laughed.

"You can't anymore," he said as he took my staff and smiled, "because you are no longer the master of time- I am," he said running his fingers across the clock face. "How I have yearned for this moment," he said going over to the Observants.

"Stop," one of them said about to blast Dan but his allies took care of them, "You can't do this you'll destroy the time line," he pleaded as Phantom laughed at him.

"I thought that's what you always wanted, to be validated in your beliefs to see everything be destroyed," he said pointing the staff at them. They trembled as they thought the specter would annihilate them but he stopped. "Anti-Big Daddy," he growled as an clean shaven anti-fairy dressed as a police officer.

"Aye what do you want Lord Dan," he said in an Irish accent.

"Take Clockwork back to the castle then have your men escort the Observants back to their temple and seal it shut," Dan ordered as the Anti-Fairy saluted him and began barking orders to his men.

"You're mad, Danny Phantom will stop you, he did it before and will do it again," I sneered as the Anti-Fairy took my chain and dragged me through the portal the last thing I heard was Dan's evil laughter.

**Dex**

"Let me go!" the girl screamed as I grabbed her by the arm and threw her to the ground. I am not going to let some girl stand in my way. "I'm not going to let you take Timmy!" she said as she picked herself up and glared at him

"This is you last warning you little piece of _obutsu_, out of my way or you'll wish you were dead," I threatened her as she refused to move but I could tell she was getting scared. I noticed on her arm she had burn marks and possibly I could use this.

"Timmy is staying here," she said as I grabbed her hand, "Let go!" she yelled as took out a piece of metal from my pocket and forced into her hand. I was about to have it shove it in a nearby socket when I heard the door slam open.

"TOYAKA!" the voice of her brother yelled, "IF YOU HARM ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD I SWEAR YOU WILL REGRET IT" he snarled clenching his hands into a fist. I looked down at him and could have sworn I saw his eyes change from blue to green.

"You don't scare me Fenton!" I told him as I threw the girl to the ground, "I warned you if you cross me again you'd meet the Grim Reaper!" I said as he stormed up the stairs and grabbed me by the shirt. "You really think you could take me on," I told him as I pushed him down the steps.

"I don't want to fight but if you persist on hurting my family," he said as I looked back and saw the girl crawling towards where the bug was.

"I don't have time for this," I said pulling the girl to her feet, "You want to play hero Fenton, then save her," I said pushing her down the stairs. The distraction gave me time to rush into the room and get the boy. I looked out and saw that Fenton was still down there. "_Chyort voz'mi_!" I shouted as I tried to think of a way out and saw a window. "If it wasn't that mom wants you back alive I would kill you," I sneered as I slung him on my back and jumped out the window.

**Danny**

"Where did that little worm go?" I asked looking around as mom and dad came in the room and saw Danni lying on the ground.

"What happened here?" mom asked as dad came racing with the Fenton Bazooka ready to blast any ghosts that might have been responsible.

"Timmy's psychotic half-brother nearly killed me and Danielle," I told her as she raced over to take of my cousin. "He came to take Timmy away and Danielle tried to stop him and paid the price," I said bowing my head.

"I bet a ghost was involved in this," dad said thundering towards until mom glared at him, "well it might be involved," he said as I sighed.

"There was no ghost, the Toyakas are a bunch of homicidal maniacs and are…," I said before my own injuries acted up.

"Easy there Danny," mom said as helping me laid down, "Is Timmy hurt?" she asked concerned as I tried to think about how to say this.

"Dex took him," I managed to whisper, "Just please don't go after him, he's dangerous," I told them as dad looked unconcerned, "more so than a ghost," I said as I got up to help Danielle.

**Poof**

I was going to save Danielle when I saw a familiar pair of eyes staring at me, "YOU!" I spat as I zipped over to him, "What are you doing here Anti-Cosmo?" I asked him, no doubt the fiend is up to something and I wasn't going let him get away with it.

"Can't I come to Earth without having some dark motive," he asked swinging his monocle around smiling, "trust me Poof, I come in peace," he said as I scoffed at that. Mom always told me that Anti-Fairies are notorious lairs and Anti-Cosmo the greatest of them all.

"I don't have time for this nonsense, Danielle needs me," I said rushing towards the house but Anti-Cosmo was blocking my way, "out of my way!" I shouted pointing my wand at him, "Danielle needs my help," I told him glaring at him.

"I think her…brother…has that covered," Anti-Cosmo said putting his monocle on again looking at Danny, "remarkable resemblance, and even if you do go you would risk revealing yourself which would be against _Da Rules_," he said watching Danny carry Danielle up the steps. "Now that that's taken of, I have some questions," he said turning back to me.

"What makes you think I'd answer them," I told him as he sighed, "I'm not going to help you take over the Universe," I told him as he hung his head low.

"Poof, I am not here to take over the Universe, I can't anymore," he said as my eyes grew wide, what does he mean he can't, he's Anti-Cosmo Public Fairy Enemy Number One an evil genius. "You see my boy, there's been a _coup d'état _in Anti-Fairy World," he said sadly,

"What do you mean?" I ask him as he chuckled at me.

"You are your father's boy aren't you," he said with a wry smile, "Hostile powers overthrew my regime. I tried to escape with my family but I lost them," he said putting a hand on my shoulder, "Please Poof, I need to speak to Cosmo and Wanda…well Wanda anyway," he said rethinking what he said.

"They're at Mini's, I'll take you to them, but no tricks," I said as he held up his hands.

"You have my word," he said as I looked back at the house and poofed to Mini's

**Vlad**

"We're here sir," the chauffeur said as he got out and opened my door for me, "shall I have your bodyguards ready," he said as I shook my head and approached the door. Above the threshold was a coat of arms of the Medici's- this family was proud of their past. "Interesting," I said as I knocked on the door and an Asian woman answered.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked as I smiled politely.

"Yes, my name is Vladimir Masters, I was wondering if I could talk to…Fiona," I asked as the woman sighed and showed me in. "My, what a lovely home you have here…," I said as the woman looked at me.

"Sophia," she sneered as she walked into another room, "Fiona, there is someone to see you," she yelled as another room entered the room.

"What is…oh hello there you must be Mr. Masters," the other woman said as she sat down, "What do the honor of having our illustrious mayor visit our humble home," she said as I smiled.

"It has come to my attention that my daughter Danielle is friends with your son- Timothy," I told her as she gave me a strange look. "Is something a matter Fiona," I asked her curiously.

"I thought that girl was the Fenton's daughter," she asked as I shook my head, this would take a lot of explaining if this is going to pull off.

"Danielle is my daughter, we had a brief dispute and Danielle ran away. The Fenton's son Daniel found her and convinced his parents to adopt her," I told her as she nodded in understanding, "the reason I'm here is that…,"I began to say as I heard a car pull up.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU SNOB BEFORE I RAM YOUR CAR LIKE A TIN CAN!" the voice of a young man said. I tried to control my temper lest my secret is accidently revealed. "Mom, I brought the bu…," the boy in question said walking in the house with another boy on his shoulder. "Who the heck are you?" he asked as my temper was about to reach the breaking point.

"Dexter, behave, this is Mayor Masters, he's here to talk to me," Fiona said looking at the other boy, "Mayor Master, my son Dexter Dmitri Toyaka," she said as I bowed poiltley. "Go put the puppy in his room I'll be down in minute to give him his medicine," Fiona said turning back to me.

"I take the other boy is Timothy?" I asked watching Dexter take the boy downstairs, "I don't mean rude, but I couldn't help but notice that Timothy is a bit pale looking compared to his brother," I said as she rolled his eyes.

"Half-Brother, he gets that from his biological mother, who stole him away from me but they are both dead now," she said without a hint of remorse, "what did you want to know about Timothy?" she asked as I took in this information.

"I think I found out what I came for," I said as I got up and discreetly put one of my bugs in the room and left myself. I walked a distance away from the house and gave out a whistle for my vultures to come here.

A few seconds later, Anacletus appeared in front of me, "You called boss?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I want you to keep an eye on Timothy and find out everything you can about him, I have some work to do," I tell him as he disappeared and I went back to limo and took off for City Hall.


	9. Storm Clouds

**Author's Notes: Thank to everyone who reviewed the fic.**

**Nireena26: Glad you enjoy the story**

**Invader Johnny: yes they do deserve that.**

**Chapter IX: Storm Clouds**

**Timmy**

My head throbbed as I opened my eyes; I'm not sure what happened as my memories are blurry. The last thing I remember is being Mrs. Fenton's arms and hearing her voice. It was nice to have someone actually care about me and love me I wish I could stay in her arms forever.

"Mrs. Fen..," I moaned as I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes only to realize that I am no longer at Danielle's house. "Where am I?" I asked frightened seeing stone walls and a small window. "MRS. FENT…," I began to scream until I feel a hand cover my mouth.

"Take it easy sport, you're all right," I hear a voice tell me as I look up and see Wanda in front of me, "You don't want your stepmother to hear," she says slowly removing her hand. "We were so worried about you," she said looking concerned.

"I'll be fine Wanda, I was lucky enough the Danielle's cousin Jazz took me home with her," I told her thinking of how happy I was at Danielle's house and cringed at the fact being back home. My eyes darted around and saw a tray with needles and sedatives on it and shuddered.

"Don't about that, you're step mother still thinks you're drugged and is too busy talking to that…," she started to say until a chill went up her spine, "…guy," she finished as I raised an eyebrow, "you must have absorbed some of the ecto-energy when you were at your friend's house," she said clearing the cobwebs out as I saw poof appear from the corner of my eye.

"Thank goodness you're all right," he said as I floated over to me, "If weren't against Da Rules I would give Dex a taste of his own medicine," my godbrother said angrily as Wanda sighed and nodded, she felt the same way too. I was about to say something to make them feel better when a cold feeling washed across me.

"Yes well," a refined voice said as blue skinned fairy with bat wings and green eyes floated in. He looked like Cosmo except he was dressed in fancy clothes, a derby in place of a crown, and a monocle over his left eye. His smile revealed vampire like fangs. "I think we all share those sentiments," the fairy said as Wanda got between me and him.

"What are you're doing here, Anti-Cosmo?" she asked glaring at him as I did a double take, Anti-Fairies were real? I remember once before I thought I saw someone similar to him but Wanda said it was a dream and Anti-Fairies were just a myth but apparently they're not. I have vague memories of going to see my grandparents with my dad when I was younger and hearing stories of the Wicked Fairies of legend. Later when I got Cosmo and Wanda and told of the story of the Anti-Fairies I thought them to be the sources of legend that my grandma believed in.

"Mom, calm down he comes in peace this time," Poof said, "I know he's not our most favorite person but he said something big happened in Anti-Fairy world," he said turning to the Anti-Fairy. "I think you should hear him out," he said as Wanda lowered her wand as Cosmo finally appeared.

"Hey, why I wasn't invited to the party," he said as Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes, "Hey AC, what are you doing here?" he asked blissfully ignorant to what is going on.

"That was just about what I was going to say," he said taking off his eyeware but before he could speak he began to shiver, "would some turn down the bloody thermostat I'm roasting I here," he said pulling at his collar as Wanda looked at him.

"That's weird you should only feel only a little warm," she said as I looked at her, "normally the more warm an Anti-Fairy feels the stronger the ecto….," she began to say as the door opened as the four magical being transformed and a voiced boomed.

"KEEP IT DOWN YOU BLOODY PRAT BEFORE I COME DOWN AND GIVE YOU A TASTE OF STEEL!" Uncle Tybalt shouted as he threw a bottle at me but luckily it missed, "Maybe that'll keep your mouth shut," he mumbled as he left and I gave a sigh of relief.

**Mr. Lancer**

"Hey dol, merry dol ring a dong dillo," I sang to myself as I finished grading papers and looked at the clock in apprehension. I had a conference with Tybalt Toyaka concerning his son and it was something I was not looking forward.

Much like his Shakespearean namesake, Tybalt is known to a violent man and not above attacking a person if he feels the need to. The last time I met with him he broke my nose and sprained my back just for suggesting his son needs a tutor.

If it were up to me I would call the cops to take them all away but I have no proof and Taroku refuses to speak up against that monster of a father.

While I was finishing up the grading I heard a knock on the door making me start up, "uh come in," I said trying not to seem scared as I got out my first aid kit.

"Hey Mr. L," a familiar voice said as I saw Taroku enter the room limping, "sorry I'm late, I had a bit of an accident," he said as he sat down and I looked at him strangely, "what's wrong, you look like you've seen a _mononoke_?" he asks me as I rub my eyes.

"I was just surprised to see you here as I expecting your…," I said clawing at my collar as he chuckled.

"I know what you mean, I…," he began to say as I held up a hand, "no need to apologize the sins of the father are not passed to the son," I told him, "I wanted to talk about not only you grades but your general health," I tell him as he begin to tremble, please dear Chaucer give me strength.

**Anti-Binky**

"Careful now, I want them unharmed for now," Dan said as he smiled at the purple staff he clutched in his hands. I could tell that it was powerful maybe even more powerful than the magic of a fairy baby and the ghost would not relinquish he prize. He turned his gaze towards the old ghost and smiled, "I know you're thinking of escaping," he sneered as he snapped his fingers causing Anti-Wandissimo to fly up to him.

"You called _Herr _Dan," he said saluting the specter who smiled with a malevolent grin on his face that caused the other specter in his custody to back away nervously.

"Yes, I wish the room was an ectoplasmic butterfly net," he snapped as the German Anti-Fairy waved his wand and the prison become a glowing butterfly net, "the butterfly net will keep your friends in line the same the ectoplasm will make you don't go anywhere," he laughed as I floated up to him.

"What about Anti-Cosmo, he's still out there, we need to get him before we can take over the universe," I snapped at him as he glared at me his red eyes burning with hatred but they soon melted into indifference.

"Don't worry, we have all the time in the world," he said smiling at his prize, "now we focus on part two of my plan," he told me as I looked at him curiously. The thought of the next part seemed to please to him immensely. "Have a portal opened to Earth specifically Amity Park, Illinois. I have unfinished business there," he said pointing the way out with his staff.

"What's in that town," I ask him curiously as he seethes at the question like it was a serious offense to mention that town or ask about it.

"A group of humans who can oppose me," he said handing me a picture, "now get your forces ready, I want to leave ASAP," he said as I proofed away to carry the ghost's orders.**  
**

**Jazz**

"Sometimes, I think the entire Toyaka Family Tree is rotted to the core," I said as I put some ice on Danielle's knee. The fall had sprained it badly. "Can I you get you anything?" I ask her as she shakes her head.

"Who do those jerks think they are anyway?" she asked shifting her weight in attempt to get comfortable. I gently helped trying to find a comfortable spot on the bed. I wish someone would teach them a lesson they think just because their ancestors funded the Renaissance and spawned two popes (There is even a rumor that they _still _control the Vatican) they can do whatever they want.

"Never mind Danielle, right now you need to focus on getting better," I tell her before I leave to go see how Danny is doing.

While I was walking a felt a chill up my spine causing me to look downstairs to see if a ghost had escaped but there was nothing, "I must just be cold," I said as I opened Danny's door and looked inside. He was sound asleep from the medicine mom had given him. He had tried to take the brunt of the fall to save Danni and though he was fine after the fall the pain had set and mom gave him some pain medicine.

I walked into the room and took pulled the covers gently over the sleeping boy but was stopped as someone knocked on the door. I quietly snuck and down the steps to see who the visitor.

"Hey Jazz, I heard someone ran over Danny," the voice of Valerie Gray said as I opened the door and let her in. "It looks a disaster area in here," she noticed the rug was bunched up and a little blood on the steps.

"The Toyakas did this, " I told her as she rolled her eyes, "Timmy's half brother came to get him and Danielle tried to stop him," I said as she cringed while we walked up the steps.

**Anti-Cosmo**

"Just who in the name of the ancient fairies was that?" I asked as I watched Wanda and Cosmo clean up the broken glass while I wiped my monocle clean. The brute had got some liquor on it making it impossible to see.

"That's Tybalt Mini's uncle," Wanda said annoyed, "he does this all the time, the drunken brute," she fumed as she went over to check on Timmy. The man was well named as he definitely takes his manners from the Prince of Cats and would just as easily draw a sword in blind hatred. "What are you doing here anyway?" Wanda asked me as I realized that I needed to finish my tale.

"There was co…argument over who should rule Anti-Fairy World and I was overthrown by Anti-Binky," I said taking a breath, "he was tempted the Pixies to overthrow me and sought the help of a malevolent ghost named Dan," I said as Poof gasped in horror.

"Dan?" Poof asked confused, "I've heard that name before, Danielle's cousin mutters it in his dreams, whoever he is he must be frightening and powerful?" he asked as I about to speak but Timothy started up and look at me. The child was asleep pretending to be drugged up to avoid having any more trouble but something roused him his sleep.

"Did this 'Dan' have pale skin and fangs?" he asked as I looked at him stunned, "I just had a nightmare about him," he said as the door creaked open and footsteps could be heard.

"Come on let's go," Wanda said as she transported to us the closet so we could hide. "Now you said that Anti-Binky ousted you?" she asked as Cosmo laughed no doubt confusing Anti-Binky with his diminutive counterpart. "Ahem!" Wanda said magically shutting her husband's mouth before turning to me.

"Yes, and no doubt he has something…,"I begin to say until I heard another voice.

"Come now dear, you need to purge your system of whatever poison those nasty Fentons injected into you," a female voice said outside. I turned my gaze and saw a woman standing over the boy holding a glass in her hands.

"The Fentons are nice, Mrs. Fenton treated my wounds and comforted me," he pleaded as the woman rolled her eyes.

"That's what s a descendant of mine thought about a rival cardinal until he was murdered in his sleep," she said as I raised an eyebrow, "They are a lot of nasty people out there who seem nice but it's only a ruse," she told him as he shook his head.

"She's giving him an emetic," Wanda's voice said sadly, "Fiona always makes him drink it whenever he comes home," she said as I directed my attention back to her, "Just what are you doing here anyway, we can't stand up against him," she said as I nodded.

"I know that, the reason I came here is that I need your help to find my family," I explained, "we got separated and I fear something unseemly happened to them," I said to her as she looked at me skeptically.

"Look, we'll discuss later, right now Mini needs our help," she said looking at the child who was now vomiting uncontrollably. I felt sorry for the lad and was about to say something when I heard a noise.

"COSMO! WANDA! FAIRY MEETING NOW!" the voice of Jorgen von Strangle said as he appeared as he grabbed the two fairies and disappear.

"Well that was impolite," I said as Poof glared at me, "What, even you agree with me; why else would you sneak out of school?" I asked as he grabbed me by my ascot.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?" he snapped as I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Please, you're Cosmo's boy, it's in your genes," I said as he let me go, "besides the I noticed that Jorgen kept his eyes on you meaning you must of did something to incur is ire," I explained.

I noticed that Poof's eyes were darting between Timmy and the stairs. He wanted to go but didn't want to leave his parent's godchild alone. "Poof, if you have somewhere to go, I can watch the boy until your parents return," I said as he the wheels in his head turned.

"How can I trust you, the last thing I need is for something to happen to Mini," Poof asked me as I took out my wand and made a copy of _Da Rules _appear. "What are you doing trying to find a loophole to trick me," he said as I sighed.

"No," I said placing my right on the book, "I swear by not only this ancient and sacred book but the ancient spirits as well that my intentions are benign. I do not want to harm either the boy and will look after him to the best of my abilities," I said as Poof looked at me and sighed in defeat.

"Very well, if anything happens let me know," he said as he poofed away leaving to care for the boy.

**Head Observant**

"You can't do this!" I shouted pounding on the door of my temple trying to break down the door, "do you hear me Phantom you will pay for this sacrilege," I said as I heard someone laughing. I looked up and saw the fiend in question hover above us.

"Oh come now, it's not that bad, I've gotten rid of Clockwork for you," the monster said descending to the floor with the Time Staff clutched firmly in his hands. "You should be grateful that I am allowing you to continue to exist," he said walking around the Temple.

"What are you doing here anyway?" another brother asked him as Dan glared at us.

"I came to make sure that those Anti-Fairies did their job before I go take care of some loose ends on Earth," he said coldly as an Anti-Fairy appeared next to him. She was beautiful, young, and had short hair "What is it Anti-Momma Cosma?" he asked upset at this interruption.

"Anti-Binky wants to see you," she said as Dan rolled his eyes, "he said he has some information to help you get what you wanted," she said as Dan turned back to us before disappearing from sight.

"May the Ancient Ghosts help us all," I said sadly knowing whatever Dan was up to it wasn't good.


	10. Poisoned Blood

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Invader Johnny: Dan is just getting started.**

**Nireena26: Glad you like it.**

**Chapter X: Poisoned Blood**

**Blade**

"Now the reason I called this…conference is because I was concerned about some things I've noticed in your records," Lancer said looking a folder on his desk. I knew where this was going, he was going to ask about why my grades are slipping and the scars I have on my body.

"Don't even bother asking L just get on with the part you utter some vague threat to shock me into doing better," I tell him slouching in my chair as Lancer looks dumbfounded at my words.

"Taroku, this was this _never _about punishment or threats I am just concerned for you," he says worriedly as I look up and mutter a silent prayer. My family had prided itself on being loyal to the Pope and maintaining an image of devout Catholics but in reality we were as pious as some of the popes who reigned in my ancestors' time.

I tried to be a decent person vowing never to become what my family was but knowing destiny I knew that I was destined to go down in infamy no matter how hard I tried. The thought of being like _them_- a degenerate group of murderers and madmen who have used money to control the Papacy not to mention bring down Czarist Russia and sign the order to bomb Pearl Harbor- made me shudder as I shook the thought off.

"Did you hear me Taroku, I…," Lancer began as I started up and glared.

"Look Lancer it's that not easy, my family is descended from powerful people and they lord that power over everyone in my family. My friends were murdered by my psychotic cousin and so was my cousin Skye," I told him as Lancer shrank back. "Even worse it's my fault that he's dead, I have to live the rest of my life with his blood on my hands," I said holding up my hands, "Edward, if you know what's good for you, just back away and ignore what you see," I told him getting up and leaving as Lancer just stood there was mouth open not from rage at being disrespected but fear and disgust. "I will _not _be like them," I whispered as I stormed down the hall to cool off.

**Anacletus**

"Stay here and watch the boy he said," I moaned as I hid in the room, this had to be the most boring job since I watched that Mico…Maca…Moco…that Italian artist with a bad temper paint a ceiling of a church that one time. "What's so special about this kid?" I asked myself as I see Æsc and Acacius fly towards me.

"Hey boss, did you forget that tonight the Perry Mason movie is on?" Æsc asked as he looked down and saw the kid, "What are you doing anyway, thinking about your youth?" he asks as I as I glare at him.

"He didn't have a youth, he was already 70 years when he was born," Acacius joked as turned to the two moron and grabbed their beaks.

"Will you two Alzheimer cases shut up, I'm on a…," I began to say as the child moaned and we phased out of the room. I looked back at the kid and watched as a glass on the nightstand began to shake. "What the Griffith?" I asked as it shot across the room and smashed against the room.

"I think my eyes are going," Acacius muttered to himself as he rubbed his eyes, "did that glass just move?" he asked turning to Æsc who laughed at him.

"It's about time, everything else about you is rotted," he said as I shook my head.

"Shut up you two geezers, I have something for you to do," I snapped as they turned to face me, "Æsc, I want you to stay here and watch the boy while I go tell Plasmius what happened," I said as he nodded, "If anything happens send Acacius to alert me," I said as they nodded flying back into the room while I took off for Vlad.

**Poof**

While I hate to admit it, Anti-Cosmo is right now the best person to take care of Mini. He is an Anti-Fairy of his word and would dare go back after swearing on _Da Rules_. "I just hope nothing happens," I said as I poofed inside Danni's home and flew up to her room.

Her older cousin Jazz was in there giving her something to drink and talking to her. Sometimes I think it's because of her and her brother Danny that Danielle was able to get through all the garbage in her life.

After awhile Jazz came out and walked down the steps allowing me to go in, "Hey Danni, you okay?" I ask as go up to her and see that she has some new bruises on her body while an ice pack was on her right knee.

"Poof is Timmy okay?" she asked me turning to face me, "Dex tried to…," she said as her eyelids were drooping. I sighed trying to think as to what say to her without making her worry.

"Timmy is as well as he can be," I told her as worry flashed in her eyes, "Don't worry, I have someone looking after him," I told her as she smiled and giggled.

"You're lucky to have a family Poof, I…," she said before her eyes closed and I tucked her in bed.

"Don't sell yourself short Danni, you have one and maybe one day I'll introduce you to my mom and dad," I told her as my wand began flashing and zoomed into the closet. I gazed into the star and saw Anti-Cosmo looking at me, "What is it Anti-Cosmo?" I asked him a bit upset that he called just as Danielle went to sleep.

"I hope I'm not being impertinent but several things have occurred that have… unnerved me," he said looking towards Mini's bed.

My heart skips a beat at those words as I swallow hard, "what's wrong?" I asked him as he played with his monocle like he was nervous about something.

"Well, Timothy seems to have developed some unusual talents, a glass of water just flew across the room as if by magic," he said as I rolled my eyes.

"Mini is telekinetic, magic is spread throughout his powers," I explained to him as he looked incredulous, "it has to with his family being related to some creepy Russian guy who was a mystic," I told him remembering what I found out as he nodded.

"The only person I know who fits that bill is Grigori Rasputin, a monk who held sway over the last Czar of Russia. If you hadn't inherited your father's brains you would know that," he said as I glared at him letting him know this isn't the time for such pettiness. "Sorry about that, anyway the second thing is that the heat has skyrocketed in the room," he said loosening the collar of his shirt, "and I'm not sure if it's my mind playing tricks on me due to the heat but I thought I heard voices they had an accent to them, Eastren European," he told me as I paled. I remember Danielle mentioning once before that her biological father used to have these weird taking green birds and if he treated them like her, they had be infused the ecto-energy. He must be spying on Danni's friends but why?

"Anti-Cosmo, I want you to do sweep of the room using your wand to detect ecto-energy," I told him as he looked at me. "Just trust me and if you pickup _anything _call me back," I said as he nodded and signed off. "Please let Mini be okay," I said as I poofed out of the closet and kept my eye on my godkid in training while she slept peacefully.

**Clockwork**

"It's no use, that ectoplasm makes you as a powerless as the butterfly net does to me," one of my cellmates said as I placed my hands on the net but was zapped by it's energy sending me flying to the back of the room. "Told you so," he said smiling as I glared at him.

"You are only partially correct, I am _not _powerless, the ectoplasm merely makes it impossible to escape," I retorted as I turned to him, a boy thirteen years of age. He had green hair and eyes and seemed to be squinting in one eye.

"Then why don't you escape," he asked as I turned to face him but was stopped as I noticed that a portal opened up and Dan emerged from it. A silence fall upon everyone, including me, as the specter walked out and looked around the castle.

"Ah, Clockwork, glad to see you're still here, then again where _would _you go?" Phantom asked as he turned to face me, "How does it feel to no longer be in control of time knowing nothing can stop destiny from running it's course," he taunted as I sighed at him.

"You…," I began to say until the boy's mother raced up to front and stared Dan.

"When are we going to eat?" she asked as the ghost raised an eyebrow at her, "I want a poptart!" she yelled as Dan rolled his eyes. "POPTART! POPTART! POP…," she said before Dan pressed a button on the staff and she began to de-age.

"MOM!" the boy shouted as I held him back as his mother eventually disappeared into nothingness as Dan laughed.

"Anyone else have any protests?" he asked as we backed away in fear, "good now I have a meeting to go to," he said as he disappeared.

"Why didn't you do anything to stop him, my mother's dead because of you!" the boy snapped as I shook my head trying to think of how to explain my hesitance to the boy.

"Have you ever read Poe's _Masque of the Red Death_?" I asked as he looked at me thinking as it came to him.

"Father had me read all of Mr. Poe's work, what does that have to with this monster?" he asked going over to the wall and placing an ear to the stones carefully. "I can hear him speak," he said as I went over to him and listen in.

"…Granted the file is old but it should be of _some _use to you," the voice of Dan's benefactor said as I could hear papers being rustled. "The woman is the one you should look out for, the husband though dull might prove to be some use to you," the benefactor said as Dan scoffed at the warning.

"Very well, since you seem to think that they are some kind of threat; I'll take care of them," he said as I heard a ghost portal open and close.

"Who could he be going after?" I asked myself curiously as I pondered this new development.

**Portia de Garmeaux**

"I can't believe that Reynolds gave me detention," I said as I sulked in the back of the room. If anything I did this school a favor and drove that little wretch out even though she'll be back. I sighed as I looked at the book on my desk. "The myth of Persephone and Hades, I mean who writes this stuff anyway," I asked Reynolds as she rolled her eyes.

"It's a timeless myth, you might actually lear...," she says as she hears a knock on the door and saw an older girl with dark hair enter the room. "Please come in Annamaria thank you for coming," Reynolds said as I rolled my eyes.

Annamaria Toyaka is one of those people who you're not sure where she stands. Her family is strange and but yet the Toyakas are powerful and it benefits to feign friendship in case the overflow of wealth were ever to come my way but she never mentions the family.

"_Itsudemo_, Mrs. Reynolds," Toyaka said as she walked up to the desk, "Timmy hasn't been…feeling well," she says nervously as Reynolds nods.

"I have Timothy's homework for him, would you make sure he gets it," the teacher says looking over to me, "Ms. de Garmeaux, how would a like a chance to 'get out early'?" the teacher asks me as I perk up. "All you have you to do is accompany Ms. Toyaka to her home and make sure Timmy gets his homework," she said as I roll my eyes why did it have it be that.

"Fine," I said as I got up watching Reynolds give Toyaka her cousin's homework before following her out the room. "At least it gets me out of detention," I muttered to myself walking down the hall to the main door.

**Vlad**

"Soon Maddie you and Daniel will be mine," I told a picture of dear Madeline as I looked over some footage from a spycam I had hidden at the Fentons. It is one of my smallest cams making it impossible for Daniel to locate it. "After all, I _have _to make sure my daughter is okay, don't I," I told my cat Maddie as she jumped up on my and rubbed up against me.

While I was watching the feeds Maddie became startled and began to hiss but before I could say anything I saw Anacletus fly in. Maddie reared up at the ghost bird who backed away. "You don't frighten me you stupid cat," the vulture said sticking out his tongue.

"You better have a good reason why you're here Anacletus instead at Stryke's house," I told him transforming into Plasmius and charged up an ectoblast. "Well?" I asked him as he smiled.

"About the boy, he has some rather unique talents," he said as I glared at him, "We were watching him and then all of sudden this cup moved off a table like magic," he said as I frowned at him. This was not helpful information. "He might also have a ghost in his room other than us," he said as I raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"You're positive?" I asked him as he scratched his head in thought.

"Almost, it didn't feel like a ghost per say but I definitely felt a presence that was not human," he said as I looked at him, "it was supernatural," he cleared as I as smiled.

"I want you to go back to his room," I ordered taking something out of my coat pocket, "make sure you're not sure seen and place this device in his room. It will pick up any ecto energy that is not the result of you being there or his time with the Fentons," I told him tossing it to him. "It also has a camera it to catch any more of this 'unique ability' as you have coined it." I told him as he nodded and flew off. "Whatever you're hiding Timothy I will discover, no secret is safe from me," I told myself as I looked out the window of my mansion thinking about this discovery.


	11. Warnings

**Chapter XI: Warnings**

**Cosmo**

"This had better be important Timmy needs us," Wanda said as we arrived back in Fairy World with Jorgen. Normally when she shouted at Jorgen, he would pound us into submission but this time he didn't say anything. "Did you hear me Jorgen,"

"Yes, but there is no time for arguments Fairy World is in big…," he began to say until he saw something in the corner of his eye. "We are too late!" he said as I turned and saw what looked like a glowing clock appeared in the air.

"So this is Fairy World, I was expecting something more grand," a sinister voice said laughing as a figure emerged from the clock. He was tall with pale blue skin and flaming what hair. His eyes were blood red and was dressed in a black and white battle suit with a cape of the same color.

"You will wish you had not come here," Jorgen said getting between us his wand glowing brightly, "prepare to be…," he said but the being blasted him to the ground.

"Shut up kraut for brains!" the creature hissed as Jorgen got up, "If you're the toughest fairy in the universe then the cosmos has gone nuts," he said as Wanda flew up to him.

"I don't know how you got here but you're not going to win," she said but before she could attack the being took out a purple staff with a clock on it. "What is that?" she asked as he pressed a button on it and we froze in place.

"Cosmo and Wanda, I presume," he said as he took our wands and pressed another button on the staff and we fell to the ground. "I must say it is honor an honor to meet someone who sunk the lost city of Atlantis," he chuckled as I smiled, I was recognized for something.

"Want do you want with us?" Wanda asked as the creature snapped his fingers and several Anti-Fairies swarmed out of the portal and tied us up with some sort of glowing green rope.

"Simply to have you out of the way, don't worry your little pet Turner will be joining you shortly," he said as I laughed at him, "You dare laugh at me?" he asked as I wiped a tear from my face.

"Sorry, it's just that Timmy Turner isn't our godchild anymore, you must mean Timmy Stryke," I corrected him as Wanda rolled her eyes. "What?" I asked her confused.

"Anti-Binky did say this file was out of date," he said smiling, "thank you Cosmo, for your help I'll let you two live…for now," he said as the Anti-Fairies dragged us into the portal as Dan took one final looked around and followed suit.

**Danny**

"What did you do?" I shouted at the specter in front me. I could feel blood boil as I stared into his red eyes. "Answer me!" I demanded to know pointing the ruins of Amity Park before sending an ecto-blast his way.

"You pathetic child, I told you couldn't defeat me and it would me a matter before you turned," Dan said laughing smiling at the destruction. "Everything you hold dear is gone there is nothing left but to accept your fate," he said as I charged at him but he grabbed me by the neck. "I forget how idealisitic I was back then," he said throwing me into the air and sending an ecto-blast my way.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I woke up in a cold sweat as I looked around at my room. "What happened?" I asked myself starting to calm down and slowly sat up.

"Half Brother?" I heard someone say, it sounded like Val, "you mean that pschyo is Timmy half brother?" she asked as I carefully tried to get out of bed.

I winced as I felt pain in left knee, "if it wasn't against what I stand for, I would teach that psycho a lesson," I said sitting back down. I look around and notice a pair of crutches beside my bed, "things are never easy," I said taking them and standing up before slowly walking down the stairs.

"Danny!" I heard Jazz said as I saw her look at me, "what are you doing out of bed, you know you shouldn't be on your feet," she said as I rolled my eyes and pointed to my raised foot. "What are you doing up anyway," she asked as I slowly sat down on the couch.

"I couldn't sleep I was having…nightmares…," I said half heartedly as I got comfortable.I shuddered at what I saw, the desolation the monster had caused and his chilling words- 'it's only a matter of time!'

"Danny are you okay?" I heard Val asked snapping out of my reverie, "you looked like you were about to have a heart attack," she said looking at me concerned.

"I'm fine, just a concussion," I said hoping they bought as Val and Jazz went into the living room so I could rest. "That was close," I sighed to myself as I got comfortable and tried to go back to sleep.

**Fiona Toyaka**

"Don't worry about the boy, the emetic I gave should have wiped him out," I told Sophia as I walked out the door and got into my car. I hated to leave my puppy in her hands but this was only time the office was open and I needed to complete the withdrawal so I can began setting schooling himself.

While I am driving I began to think about what Masters told me. If it's true that _girl _is his daughter and if he were able to reclaim from those disgusting Fentons maybe once they're old enough I could arrange for the sick little puppy to marry the girl and then we could inherit the mayor's fortune. "That is provided that Masters sends her away for awhile so she get cleaned up," I said to myself shuddering at how dirty that girl is.

Halfway to the school I pass Casper High and see Taroku standing outside looking around, "What did he do now?" I asked as I pulled up to the curb and rolled down the window. "Taroku, what are you doing here?" I ask as he walks over to the car.

"I had a meeting with Mr. Lancer, he was concerned about something," he said as I rolled my eyes in frustration. "What, it's the truth," he said as I opened the door and he got inside and sighed.

"Taroku have your grades been slipping again, because I can have…," I began to say as he held his hand up.

"My grades are fine and I don't need that insane cardinal coming here brainwashing me with his theories of a Vatican takeover," he said angrily. He was always hostile to Cardinal Borellli when he came to visit. I admit the man's theories about some dark force trying to take control of the Church and his plan to raise an 'ecclesiastical army' led by loyalist cardinals was a bit irrational but he had once shown me proof that it was happening. Besides, the man is a genius and only wants to help out my family (of course there was the whole blackmail thing I used but still) and both times I called him the children rejected him.

"Taroku Tybalt Toyaka, tell me what is going on here," I told him sternly, "I am trying to help you," I tell him as he looks at me silently.

"Don't call me that!" he said as he held his hand as sighed, "what's so funny?" he asked indignantly as I turned to him.

"You're father was the same way when he was…," he said until he silenced me glaring at me. The shock of the action forced me to stop the car.

"I AM NOT LIKE MY…," he said as I grabbed his hand and pulled it off my mouth.

"First of all, don't you _ever _do that again and second you're a Toyaka and your father's blood is in your veins," I told him as he looked at the car. "What's wrong?" I asked him as he placed his hand on the door.

"I'd rather walk home," he said opening the door and got out, "I need some to think," he said slamming the door as I winced, sighed and went on my way. "He's just stressed it's old harpy Sophia who pushes him too hard," I said driving down the road.

**Valerie**

"I can't believe that one kid caused all this trouble," I told Jazz dumbfounded as she handed a can of soda. I had down that the Toyakas were insane but that someone would actually hurt two innocent people just to get what he wants.

"Tell me about it," Jazz said angrily, "I mean kids like that should be in Juvie not wandering the streets," she told me sighing. "Right now, the important thing is that Danny and Danielle are safe but I wish I could have stopped that jerk from taking Timmy," she said sighing as I looked back at Danny who was resting on the couch. My mind wandered to thoughts about Danny's comment on his nightmares. While what he went through is scary I doubt it's enough to cause bad dreams- I mean Danny deals bullies all the time.

"I better go…," I start to say until I notice Danny sound asleep and head towards the steps to visit with Danielle. "Sleep tight Danny, " I said creeping past the sleeping Fenton and walk up the steps to Danielle's room but as I reach the second a floor a strange feelings washes over me.

Thinking it a ghost, I take out an ecto-blaster and began looking for the specter.

**Anti-Cosmo**

"There definitely is something here," I said sweeping my wand across the room, the ecto-energy was strong but it only lasted a second before dropping. "Maybe my wand's going," I said looking at the boy sleeping on the bed.

While Anti-Fairies are known to cause trouble and I have been given the flattering appellation 'evil genius' even I have my limits and they were being pushed by what this boy goes through. No being deserves to be tortured like Timothy was enduring. "Well at…," I began to say as I heard the door and transformed into a night light.

"I don't know why I _even _agreed to this," a blonde haired girl complained as she and a dark skinned girl walked down the steps into the room. "It's just what I thought _it _would live,"

"_Shinkan_, Portia, you know you're free to leave," the dark skinned girl told her comrade, "besides, Timmy needs some company," she said as the other girl huffed and left slamming the door.

"Skye…no…come back!" Timmy moaned as the girl began to look nervous, "Skye…Skye," he said as the girl tried to soothe him.

"_Nyet, tihij_ Timmy you don't want the _garpiya_ to hear you," she said as footsteps could be heard.

"Annamaria, what I have told about disturbing him?" the voice of the boy's 'mother' said as 'Annamaria' raced up to confront her allowing me to change back.

"Timothy you do need to be more discreet," I said casting a calming spell on him while I looked over the boy's homework. "Hmmm, the boys' actually quite bright and could excel if not for the fact that old bat drugs him until he's a zombie and threatened by that bully of a half brother.

"Well what did the boss say?" I heard a voice outside ask as I looked out the window. I could see three green birds flying outside. They seemed to be a triad _Torgos tracheliotos_ commonly known as vultures. They had red eyes and appeared to be wearing fezzes on their heads.

"He said to keep an eye on the kid," another said in a voice that was strangely Slavic in tone. No doubt that they were talking about Timothy and decided this deserved further scrutiny.

I poofed into the closet and watched as the birds flew through wall, "Æsc , put this somewhere secret," the same bird as before said handing the one in question a spying device. The creature flew around until he found a cluttered corner and placed the device there before dissapering.

"Who…," I began to say until I felt a sharp pain in my side, "what in blazes is wrong with me," I said as turned into a snake. "Oh no, my fagigily gland, something must be wrong with Cosmo," I said realzing the problem. "I have to get in touch with Poof," I said trying to concentrate so I can change to normal and alert the lad before it's too late.


	12. Whitened Sepulchres

**Chapter XII: Whitened Sepulchers**

**Mr. Lancer**

I sat in my chair dumbfounded by what I just heard, "Dear Chaucer," I said to myself trying to make heads or tails of what I had been told. I have had students tell me to back off but never with the fear that Taroku had in his voice. It wasn't a threat but a warning.

Normally I would be seething that a child had the gall to call me by my first name. It's disrespectful and rude as one would never address a superior in such a familiar tone. However I could tell by the look in his eyes and tone of voice that when Mr. Toyaka called me 'Edward' he meant not to 'dis' me but warn me that if I perused this matter even farther I would be dead.

"I need something to drink," I said as I got up and walked towards the teacher's longue to relax bit my mind was still set in fear. "What did…," I began to say as I passed by the main office but was stopped as I heard a strange conversation.

"I don't care what you think Hiroko, I want Timothy withdrawn from this school," a female voice said with menace. "You and your staff are not fit to care for him," she said as I leaned an ear against the door entranced by dark curiosity.

"Please Mrs. Toyaka, I can assure that this is the best place for Timothy," Principal Ishiyama assured the other woman. Toyaka could she be related to Taroku I wondered to myself as I listen to the exchange

"_Vy neosvedomlennaya zemlerojka_!" the woman screeched as I heard someone being slapped. "It's Ms. Toyaka, I had my marriage annulled it _never_ happened!" the woman yelled at the principal. "Just sign the papers, so I can get out of here!" she said.

"Very well," Ishiyama said, "do you have a new school picked out?" she asked the woman who gave out a scoff at the question.

"He will be home schooled by Aldo Cardinal Borelli," the woman told Ishiyama proudly, "one of the most respected members of the College of Cardinals and personal friend to Pope Benedict himself," she said happily slamming something on the desk.

"There," the principal said sadly as I walked away before I would be spotted and left back to my classroom.

**Timmy**

"SKYE NO!" I screamed seeing my brother killed before my eyes before starting up in a cold sweat. I looked around saw that I was in my room. That dream was so real I swear it was reality. I looked over at the table and saw a stack of tables and books with notes from my teacher. "What happened?" I asked rubbing my temples.

"You had a nightmare dear child," Anti-Cosmo said as he appeared in front of me, "I had to cast a calming spell over you to prevent that crone you call a parent from coming here and drugging you up some more," he said cleaning his monocle. I could tell he was concerned with me. "While you were out two girls delivered your assignments," he explained.

"One of them was probably my cousin Annamaria," I explained as he nodded, "Where's Cosmo, Wanda, and…," I began to say as a chill went up my spine as if there was something else in the room.

"Are you all right?" the Anti-Fairy asked nervously as I nodded, "It's probably the ecto-energy from being at your friend's," he explained. "Cosmo and Wanda were called to a meeting by Jorgen von Strangle and I assume before you were interrupted you wished to inquire about Poof," he said as I stared at him. "I am an evil genius after all," he said clearing his through, "Poof was concerned for Danielle and went to see her, I gave my word that I w…," he said until he winced and fell to the ground.

"You okay?" I ask him as I help him up, "I'm no fairy expert but that shouldn't happen," I told him as he snickered.

"It's nothing just a flu," he said brushing it off. I was going to ask again but something else got my attention- a beeping sound.

"Do you hear that?" I asked Anti-Cosmo who seemed nervous, "A.C. what are you hiding?" I told him glaring as he sighed.

"Fine, I didn't want to alarm you but I fear that your privacy might be compromised," he said as I turned to a corner to where the noise seemed to be coming from. I could hear A.C. talking but I was transfixed on what was causing the noise.

I could see what looked like two small eyes glowing, "What is that?" I asked as I reached and picked up the creature to find a white metallic insect with a blue face and black horns. "Have you seen anything like this," I asked Anti-Cosmo.

"No," he said holding his monocle to it like a magnifying glass, "I would say we are looking at a spying device," he said placing a hand on his forehead, "I wish you parent would turn down the bloody thermostat," he fumed as I looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"It's freezing in here; I don't think it has to do with the temperature. Something tells that this might have to do with ghosts," I told him swallowing hard as I shuddered at the thought that a ghost was after me.

**Dan Phantom**

"So when do you serve breakfast?" Cosmo asked as I escorted him and his wife down the halls to their room. "I thought you said this was a five star hotel?" he said as I rolled my eyes. His stupidity was starting to grate on my nerves and yearned to exterminate him. However I knew it was best to wait until all were captured to do that.

"Cosmo, you do realize that we're his prisoners?" Wanda corrected him as we approached the cell, "You know when Jorgen comes to, he won't be happy," she threatened as I chuckled at that threat while turning to face the two fairies.

"Jorgen von Who?," I said waving Clockworks staff opening a small portal showing the fairy in chains, "Don't worry about him I told my friends to find a suitable place to recover," I said as Anti-Big Daddy floated towards me. "What is it?" I asked him as he smiled.

"A little gift for ye Dan, courtesy of Jorgen von Strangle," he said handing my the oversized wand, "he won't be needing it where he's going," my henchmen said as threw the fairies into the cell and took the wand in my other hand.

"Perfect," I said looking at the fairy, "Have you managed to find anything on this Timothy Stryke?" I asked him as he handed me a file. I opened the folder and read through the papers, "so his family is messed up to say the least," I said looking at his picture but then something else got my attention. "Excellent," I whispered noticing he lived in Amity Park!

"Lord Dan?" Anti-Big Daddy asked nervously as I glared at him, "what are your orders," he said as I thought for a second.

"Your men will accompany me in capturing Stryke, once he's captured bring him here," I informed him as he looked at curiously, "I have personal business in Amity Park and will stay behind for a bit. This business is mine alone so I will take care of it myself," I told him as he nodded and left as I looked at my captives.

I noticed that Clockwork was unusually silent and was afraid he had a trick up his sleeve, "What's wrong time master? No more threats?" I asked him as he looked at me with venomous eyes.

"I am letting the time line take its course, it will not allow you to continue this madness," he said in a low voice as I sneered at him.

"You just keep thinking that, it will be all the more satisfying when I prove you wrong," I said as I went to report to Anti-Binky about my progress.

**Blade**

"I won't be like my father," I said to myself as I walked back home, I vowed that I would never turn into my father but however fate always had a different plan for me. Our destiny was written and stone and like the traitors freezing to death in ninth circle of Dante's Inferno our souls are condemned before our time on earth is up.

I thought about the injustice of it, why we so cursed to this fate. I always thought it was because our ancestors Leo X and Clement VII's desecration of the Papacy with their greed and ambition. Those two were known to be some of the worst popes the church ever had.

Leo spent a seventh of the family fortune on a ceremony and had several rival cardinals who tried to kill him murdered by poisoning. It's because of him that Luther broke away disgusted with his abuses. Yes, when it came the Vatican, our ancestors didn't care about piety even power.

"Some things never change," I commented as I spotted Manson and Foley headed to the Nasty Burger, "I better see how Fenton…," I began to say I felt my joints freeze paralyzing me. 'What the heck is going on?' I thought as I saw a strange glowing clock in front of me.

"Well hello there," a voice growled as a tall figure appeared from inside the clock. He was tall with blue skin and fiery white hair. He was dressed in a white and black suit with a symbol that looked like oddly familiar to me. "Taroku Toyaka, I presume," he said placing a strange medallion on me.

"_Ya predpochitayu byt' vyzvan Blade_!" I told him glaring at me as he flashed an evil smile that made feel that a rabid dog was staring at me. His red eyes shone with a light that drove me nuts. "D'avol!" I shouted going to punch him by my hand went through him like he wasn't there.

"Boy your family must be messed up, you can't even speak properly," He said as he snapped his fingers and strange blue creatures that looked demonic Smurfs appeared and wrapped glowing green ropes around.

"Let me go!" I said as I trying to break free but they were too strong for me. "HELP SOMEONE! _Pomogite mne! Tasuk…_," I began to shout until the being put a hand over my mouth. "MMMM!" I muttered looking to where Sam and Tucker were standing.

"Forget it! They can't hear you," he said as he turned to one of the blue creatures, "take him to his new home, I'll be there shortly," the monster said as a strange vortex appeared and the creatures flew in with me in two. The last thing I heard was the demon's laugh before the vortex despaired.

**Vlad**

"What is he talking to?" I asked as I stared at the monitor, while he had discovered the bug Anacletus had installed I had other ways of checking on my citizens. I actually have tiny cameras placed in the vultures' fezzes allowing me to continue to monitor timothy.

I scratched my head trying to figure out who the lad was talking to, "There has to be someone there?" I asked myself as I adjusted the controls. "Maddie analyze the video feed," I told my computer curiously watching the empty space in front of him.

"All scanners are picking up only Timothy and Anacletus' group," she said as I slammed my fist on the keyboard.

"BUTTER COOKIES!" I shouted, "Maddie, adjust the scanner to pick up any foreign energy in the house," I ordered as the image changed and a strange form appeared next to the boy. "What in the name of Bret Favre," I said, "Maddie Analyze!" I asked my computer as she focused on the image for a second.

"The subject is an unknown being of great power, shall search for more information," she asked as I shook my head. I had other plans in store.

"Get in touch with Anacletus and tell him to report back," I ordered her leaning back in my chair. Whatever this power source is, I will soon possess it and use it destroy Jack Fenton!

**Dex**

"I don't care what you think of it, I still don't like him," I told mom on the other line as I hung up. I can't believe she's getting that old geezer Borelli involved with the boy. He was a total quack with his lame theories of a takeover of the Catholic Church by modernist and he is some sort of self proclaimed savior destined to save the Vatican from disaster.

I marched down to the brat's room to tell him to clean up for his guest, "HEY MONGREL YOU BETTER NOT BE ACTING UP, THE CARD IS COMING!" I yelled walking down the steps and saw looking at some toy. "I thought mom said you're not allowed to play with anything save the wretched teddy bear of yours," I told him taking it from him, "what junk is it," I asked looking at, "it looks like some kind of demented bug," I said laughing

"_Onii-dono_, you don't…," he pleaded grabbing my shirt, "that's a….," he said as I pushed him against the wall glaring at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" I snarled as he cowered in his bed, "You're lucky mom likes you or else you would be…," I said as I heard a knock on the door. "I'm coming," I said storming up the steps. The knocks got louder, "I TOLD YOU I'M COMING YOU CRE...Cardinal," I said opening the door and seeing Cardinal Borelli standing outside.

"Ah, young Dexter how nice to see you," he said holding out his hand, "Ahem!" he said glaring as I rolled my eyes, knelt down, and kissed his ring.

"Welcome your Eminence," I said as he smiled and showed him inside, "mother is on her way home from finishing the withdrawal papers for that wretch downstairs," I told him as he glared at me.

"Dexter, that wretch as you call him is your brother and you should treat him with respect," Borelli scolded me as he removed his galero (the man still wears that ridiculous hat even after the pope abolished them, but then if Borelli had his way we'd be in the dark ages). "I think as penance for your cruelty you should bring my books in from the car," he said pointing to the door as I walked out and got his books.

"That nutcase," I grumbled as I opened the door and grabbed the mountain of books from inside and kicked the door shut. "GEEZ WHY THE HECK DO YOU HAVE ALL THESE BLASTED BOOKS!" I moaned as I came back in and dropped them on the floor.

Among the texts on the ground was a copy of Jerome's Vulgate Bible; Anslem's _Cur Deus Homo_; Aquinas' _Summa Theologica_; the Code of Cannon Law; and other nonsense. The only good thing was about this was that the chast' slizi was going to have to read all that junk. I wasn't going to miss that for anything.

"Language Dexter, for penance I want you to pray twenty _Pater Nosters_ and twenty _Ave Marias_ then read the parable of the Good Samaritan," he said as I glared at him, "Now!" he said sounding like a drill instructor as I stormed into my room to do what he said.


	13. On Earth as It is in Heaven

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic**

**Invader Johnny: Just because their family tree includes some popes doesn't mean they're pious. The Toyaka's ancestor, Leo X, said "God gave us the Papacy, let us enjoy it."**

**Nireena26: Your wish is my command. **

**Chapter XIII: On Earth As It Is In Heaven**

**Danni**

"Please Vlad-father-I'll behave!" I pleaded with Vlad as I laid on the floor. I was utterly exhausted; I had been training all day without rest. My muscle ached and I barely had to lift my head up. "All I want is rest," I whimpered as Plasmius' red eyes glowed with rage.

"You lazy wretch, I give you life and this how you…," he began to say as Ectoplasm flowed his hand making it glow with a magenta light. I closed my eyes and awaited him to strike but nothing came. "You want to rest?" he asked as I opened my eyes and saw him with his hand extended to me.

"Ye..s," I stuttered as he reached out but he retracted his offer and grabbed my neck. I fought to free myself from him but his grip was too strong and I all could do was squirm is grasp. "Wh...at are you go...ing to do to…me," I croaked out as he walked towards the wall.

"You asked for rest?" he asked as he stamped his foot and revealed a swirling green vortex, "then I shall give you rest," he said as I frantically fought to break free. He was going to dump me in the Ghost Zone again.

"NO!" I shrieked, "Please Vlad-father-I'm sorry!" I pleaded as I tried to break free but all I was doing was exhausting myself.

"Enjoy," he said as he let go and fell into the green portal.

"NO!!!!" I screamed as I started up in a cold sweat and saw that I was in my room, "What happened?" I asked myself wiping the sweat of my face.

"You had a nightmare," a comforting voice said as I looked up and saw Poof, "I wish you would tell me about what he did to you," Poof said as I cracked a smile at his unintended joke. "You can't keep it bottled up inside," he said as I sighed.

"Maybe one day Poof but not now, it's too fresh in my mind," I said looking down, "how's Timmy doing?" I asked him changing the subject smiling somewhat.

"He's doing as well as can be expected, he's sleeping now and I have a friend looking after him," he said as my ghost sense went off.

"No!" I gasped in horror as I raced to window and looked out expecting to see Plasmius there waiting for me but there was nothing. "Get a grip Danni! It's probably just the Box Ghost again," I said as Poof smiled. "What?" I ask him as he tried not to laugh.

"Nothing, it's just that Box Moron is so stupid, does really think that he's scary with that 'I am Box Ghost, Beware!' nonsense?" he asked, "my dad's feet are scarier than him," he said as I laughed as his joke, that was one thing about Poof no matter he can bring a smile to my face.

**Cardinal Borelli**

"Why thank you Cardinal, let me say that as Pope my first act will be to excommunicate these modernist heretics and restore the…," I muttered to myself dreaming that I was elected Pope when I heard someone yell my name. "Uh...I'm here your Holiness," I said with a start as I peeked out from under my Galero to see Dexter staring at me.

"Borelli, I'm done with those prayers you wanted me to," the boy said looking exhausted. I studied him for a second trying to see if he was truly sorry for his sins.

"Very good, then you are absolved," I tell him as I adjust my hat and get up, "I think I better see just what Timothy has been studying before his mother took him out. "Dexter, would be so kind as to carry my books downstairs," I asked as he took the books and I walked down to the boy's room.

It has been years since I've seen the boy. I was just a monsignor at the time when Fiona called me to her house. The poor creature was possessed by a demon that took his voice and called me to perform the Rite of Exorcism over him.

His older brother had abandoned eternal salvation and committed the sin of suicide and in the lad's impressionable state Satan sent one of his accursed band to take the boy's voice. The rite took hours and my body and soul was exhausted after waging war with the Devil but I had cast the demon back to Hell (it was even more taxing as the fiend didn't give me his name which would have allowed me to take command of the spirit) but it was worth it. Now it seems once again from what Fiona told me that the enemy of God and man had returned to claim the boy.

"You know Timothy you can't possibly keep this up," I heard a voice inside talking to the boy, Dear Lord the Devil has made himself known to the boy and is no doubt trying to lure him to sin and condemnation but I will not allow the him to take his soul.

"Thank you, Dexter, you may go now," I said as I took the books from him and walked in the room, "Don't worry my child everything will be fine," I told Timothy as I opened the door and barged into the room.

"Cardinal Borelli, w...hat are you doing here?" he asked scared as I closed the door and came over to him. I could feel the demon tremble already knowing its hour has come.

"You're mother has asked me tutor you my boy, now where are you books?" I asked him as he showed me a pile of books on the nightstand. I picked one of them up and thumbed through it was filled with heresies and blasphemies of all kinds that I could stand to look for them second before I threw it to the grown and crossed myself and prayed for forgiveness. "Such…," I began to say massaging my temples, "you won't be studying that anymore but the teachings of the church," I said taking my copy of the Vulgate Bible to give it to him something on his clothes attracted my attention.

"What's wrong your Eminence," the boy asked as I looked at what appeared to be green slime.

"What is that on your clothes," I asked poitnign the stain as he became nervous and blathered something about getting Jell-O on his shirt. "Don't lie to me boy, I know what it, it's ectoplasm," I said as he began to grow scared. Now I knew the Devil returned, the boy wasn't attacked he summoned the Devil and now like his brother forsook salvation for power.

"I don't know what you mean, Car...," he said before I took his hand and pulled him off the bed.

"I want you to pray for forgiveness for your sins, recant whatever lies Satan as filled your mind, a promise the Lord that you will always be faithful for him," I said as he went down on his knees, "no wonder Satan clouds your mind, you have been practicing necromancy," I told him as I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Card, mom wants to talk to you," Dexter's voice rang out as I rolled my eyes. That boy has no respect for a Prince of the Church if I had the time I would instruct him as well but right now Timothy was my concern.

"I'm coming," I said as I stood up and took my copy of Canon Law, "when I get back, I will administer penance for you," I told Timothy as I opened the door and walked back upstairs to talk to Fiona.

**Clockwork**

"Are you part of the tour group too?" the green fairy known as Cosmo asked blissfully as I sighed in frustration. "what time do we have to be ready?" he asked as I shook my head realizing that he will never understand what's going on.

"You have to forgive my father's counterpart, brains are not forte," the young Anti-Fairy said as Cosmo glared at him. He was still upset over what happened to his mother but was determine not to let it show.

I was about to say something when I saw a portal open and Dan's Anti-Fairy allies brought in a young boy with glasses. "Alright, alright, I'm going," the boy said with a British accent as he was shoved in the cell. He studied us carefully, "let me guess you got these blokes made as mad too?" he asked with a snicker.

"Hey cool it's James Bond, hey 007, what happened to your gadgets," Cosmo asked as his wife rolled her eyes. "Hey James, do the martini line, come say it!" he said excited as the boy shook his head.

"You must excuse my friend, intelligence isn't very bright," I tell him as I studied him carefully, "you are Taroku Toyaka are you not?" I asked examining him as he looked astonished. Even without my Time Staff I would recognize him anywhere.

"Are you some sort of psychic?" the child asked as I smiled, this would work to my advantage and allow me conceal Cosmo and Wanda's identity from him.

"Yes, I am…Tempus, master magician and these are my students," I said bowing as he looked skeptically before nodded.

"Can you tell me what the heck is going on?" he asked upset, "I'm getting out of here," he said as closed eyes and tried to transform but the ectoplasm was also blocking his powers. "Hey what gives, I can't change," he said running up to the front of the net but was electrocuted. "AHHH!" he screamed as he the force of the blast sent him crashing against the back wall. "That flame haired freak his going to pay," he said as I realized something- Dan didn't came back with the Anti-Fairies.

"The Ancients protect us," I muttered to myself knowing who is next target is and hoping that the Great One is strong enough to take on his dread foe.

**Fiona**

"Those miserable _chuurui_ how dare they probably scarred my little _koinu_," I said as I sat down on the couch as Dexter came back into the room with the cardinal. That stupid woman trying to tell me what's best for Timothy, I bet she hasn't even met the boy. Now, if only I could get Taroku out of there as well.

While I was thinking I heard a familiar voice call out, "Fiona, how nice to see my _amico_," I looked up and saw Aldo standing in front of me. He was dressed in his traditional red vestments which made the gold pectoral cross hung around his neck stand out. His galero fastened under the chin and long tassels hanging from the sides hid his bespectacled gray eyes.

"Your eminence," I said starting feet so I could kneel before a Prince of the Church and kiss his ring, "I apologize for not being here when you arrived. I ran into some problems withdrawing Timmy from his old school," I said as he bid me to rise.

"I understand, in fact I would like to discus some things about with you," he said as I looked at him curiously. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble I just need to ask so I know how to proceed with the boy," he said holding out a hand.

"What do you want to know?" I ask him worriedly as he smiles warmly.

"Has Timothy ever been baptized?" he asks as I gasp that he would ask such a thing. Sophia always thought it 'sacrilegious' and a 'horrible sin' to have an illegitimate child receive the sacrament. She told me that if I knew what was best I would got dumped him on the streets to fend for himself.

"No, Sophie told it was sinful to have an illegitimate child to be baptized," I said as he looked at me shocked. "She said that children 'born out of sin' aren't able to be rec…," I told him before he stopped.

"That is…," he began to say until we heard a noise upstairs. "_Che cosa_…," he exclaimed and we raced upstairs and say Sophia and Tybalt fighting again.

"You bitter bat, I'll teach you to…," he began to until Borelli slammed his hand against the wall, "what are you doing you red robed snob?" he asked as held his temper the best he could. "Don't tell me you brought him here to wat…," he said until Sophia slapped him.

"Hold your tongue you imp, this is the pope's best friend," she scolded, "he's a prince of the faith…,"she went on until Borelli decided to break them up.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves," he said, "you're already an adulterer Tybalt, don't add to your guilt with the sin of wrath," Borelli said as Tybalt, red in the face pushed him to the ground before walking away.

"I'm so sorry, you're em…," I said as I got up and shook his head telling me he was fine and brushed it off. "She talks…," I began until I saw the door to Derek's room open. Just what I need now is for Borelli and Derek to get into a shouting match.

"Ah young Derek, how nice to see you," Borelli said trying to be nice but Derek just looked at him with contempt. "Is something wrong, child," the cardinal asks as Derek walks over to him.

"Listen you _sciocco anziano_, I'm not one of your subjects you can frighten with tales of fire and brimstone," he said walking down the steps ignoring the cardinal.

"God help that child," Borelli said to himself as I looked to the clock on the wall and noticed Blade was late in getting home. "Is something wrong Fiona?" he asked going up to me. "If it is the treatment I received at the hands of Tybalt and Derek, I assure that I take no hostility towards…," he said as I shook my head.

"It's Blade, something must have happened to him, he's not back yet," I explained as he understood, "he's never this late, " I explained panicked as the cardinal looked at me trying to calm me down.

"Relax, I'll help you look for him," he said as we went down the steps and head outside to began looking for poor Taroku.

**Anacletus**

"This is boring, why the heck does Vlad want us to watch this kid anyway?" Æsc asked annoyed. I don't blame him, I'm beginning think that whole moving things without touching just a trick of the eyes. "I say we ditch this place and…," he says as the door swings open and some drunken fool stumbles.

"I'll teach to you blab about things that don't concern you," he roared grabbing the child and throwing him to the ground before whacking him with a golf club. I had never seen such a brutal attack since Spanish Inquisition and even they gave you a chance to confess to avoid torture.

The child screamed and yelled trying to get away but the man kept pulling him back. It was about to get ugly when I heard a noise in my ear. "Oh great, my ears a ringing again," I moaned upset that my ears are going again.

"No, you insufferable birdbrain!" the boss' voice said as I activated the microphone to speak to him, "do you have anything on the Stryke kid?" he asked as I looked at the kid crawl back into his bed. "Well?" he demanded.

"No boss, this boring, it's not worth it," I said as I gulped hearing Vlad curse on the other end, "Not that…," I began to say nervously.

"Never mind, come back to the lab, I have another job for you," he said as I took of my fez and used the built in portal generator in it to go back to the boss' place.

When I arrived at the mansion I flew down to the lab as fast as I could, "what did you want to see for me," I said as I saw Vlad sitting in his chair reading something. He didn't even look up at me but just kept reading like I wasn't even here.

After about a second he finally looked up, "dear Anacletus, what took you so long," he said smiling.

"I'm 2008 years old, I'm moving as fast as I can, now what do you want?" I ask him growing a bit Impatient with this, Matlock will be on soon and I will _not _miss a moment of it.

"I think the time has come that Danielle's school mates learn the truth about her," he said writing something down on a piece of paper and stuffing it in an envelope. "Deliver this to the address on the front," he said giving it to me as I looked at him like he had lost.

"Hey what do I look some kind of carrier pigeon, I may have been alive when they used them during wars but I am not some one's…," I began to say as he growled telling me to take off with the message. "You got it," I said zooming out of there faster than anything.

**Anti-Cosmo**

"That man certainly takes after his namesake," I said tending to Timothy wounds. That rouge had inflicted a lot of damage to the boy which seems to be commonplace in this house from the looks of things. "Why on earth did he take it out on you?" I ask my counterpart's charge concerned.

"He hates me because I'm illegitimate," he says as I finish bandaging his head, "If it wasn't for stepmom he'd do worse," Timothy said as I shook my head in disgust, "what's wrong AC?" he asked seeing my expression.

"It's the way you're talking, you don't serious believe that swill that harpy feeds into your head," I asked him sternly. "You're a bright and kind child, I've looked over your godparent's file and…," I began to say as the door opened and a tall kid with brown hair came in. I could tell this was someone who wasn't to be taken lightly and transformed into a glass of water.

"D…D…erek," Timothy moaned as the other boy pulled a knife from his pocked and held to Stryke's neck. I tried to pay attention to what was going on but I couldn't focus and kept thinking about something else.

I can see an image in my mind, it's of Timothy but he was younger, nine I think. He's strapped to a bed trembling as the door open.

"How are you doing tonight Timothy," a voice asks as a tall man with brown hair and blue-grey eyes. He was dressed in a black cassock with purple trimming. A sash of the same hue wrapped around his waist- he was a Monsignor of the church and judging by the way he carried himself that he was probally a _de numero_.

"Good sir," the boy peeped out as the man knelt down and muttered something a strange language I couldn't understand. "When can I go home?" he asked as the man shook head and sighed.

"Not yet but soon," the man said standing up and signing a cross in front of him and leaving. I would have focused on the image if not for hearing another voice.

I shake my head and return to the present. Timothy is laying on the bed shaking in terror, "Are you all right boy?" I ask him worriedly trying to clear the cobwebs.

"It's just Derek; he terrifies me especially when talks about this one girl, Victoria, I think her name is. He says if I don't do what he says he have over to 'take care of me.' He says that very few of her victims make it out alive," he says as I shuddered there was something about that name that was eerily familiar and it wasn't a pleasant memory.


	14. Festering Wounds

**Author's notes: I apologize for not getting this up sooner.**

**Nireena26: here you go.**

**Chapter XIV: Festering Wounds**

**Dan Phantom**

I smiled as I looked up at the Fentonworks; at last revenge would be mine, "Ready or not here I come," I said becoming invisible and flew into the building. I looked around the all too familiar place trying to plot my attack. "Now Danny is up there, so I think soundproofing is needed here," I said putting up an sound proof ectosheild around the house and flew up to my 'room'

"Stupid Dex, I hope I never see him again," he said holding a cloth to his head but dropped it as his ghost sense went off. "I'm not in the mood Box Ghost so just go away!" he snapped as I laughed watching his eyes grow wide. "YOU!" he said transforming into his ghost half. "How did you get out of your thermos?" he asked blasting me but I blocked it.

"You honestly thought that would hold me forever?" I asked him grabbing his neck and flung him to the ground. "There's been a coup in the Ghost Zone and I am now master of time," I told him as he gasped as blasted me to the ground.

"YOU LIE!" he snapped getting up, "What did you to Clockwork?" he demanded to know as I got out the staff ready to freeze him in place.

"You need a _time out!_" I taunted pressing the button but nothing happened. "What the heck is…," I began to say until it hit me- he still has the time medallion in him. I would have to do this hard way no matter I need the exercise.

"Looks like your time ran out," he said about to attack until I took Jorgen's wand and aimed it at him. The beam hit him square in the chest sapping his powers and transferring them into my body. The boy hit the ground with thud. "What did you do?" he asked as I smiled.

"I have a new toy," I said aiming it at him and conjured magical chains around his body. "not even you can escape from the ghost boy!" I taunted him slamming him into the ground knocking him unconscious. "Sleep while you can Danny, " I told the boy as I opened a portal smiling at my victory that I have waited so long for.

**Timmy**

"I don't understand why you put up with all this?" Anti-Cosmo asked as I crawled up into bed wincing as it hurt to move even an inch. "That ruffian had no right to…," he said until I held a out to quiet him. I didn't want to talk about it as it would no good.

"Do you think you would hand that book over there," I said pointing to the copy of the Bible the cardinal brought with him. "I just want to study," I say as Anti-Cosmo poofs it to me. I didn't know Latin but I thought maybe I could fake it- after all most of the big stuff is pretty well known.

"Why doesn't Wanda see about taking you away from this horror?" AC asks wiping his monocle as I shake my head. They've tried every loophole to see if I could live but Jorgen's refused every time citing some ancient treaty that said only fairies can live there. "I forgot about that stupid thing," he said trying to make you smile.

"AC?" I asked looking up at him, "what is nacre-necra….that word Borelli said?" I inquired, I don't know why ectoplasm made him so furious but I wanted to know what type of things would set him off.

"It's called Necromancy, Timothy," he explained, "it means conjuring the dead, he saw the ectoplasm on you and thought you were involved in some dark practices," he explained producing a glass of water for me. "You need to rest, forget about the Cardinal," he said as I took a sip. "I have an idea, why don't you talk to your friend Danielle," AC said as I smiled thinking of hearing her voice.

"I wish I could talk to her," I said as he waved his wand and a cell phone appeared in my hand. I dialed her number but all I got was static. "What would cause a magic phone to malfunction?" I asked worriedly as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked taking the phone and looked at it worriedly, "I think I better could get Poof in here to look at this," he said poofing away as I began to hope that Danielle was okay.

**Sam**

"What is about that family that makes everyone crazy?" Tucker said with a mouthful of Nasty Burger in his mouth. "I mean they could show some common decency," he complained as I rolled my eyes at his hypocrisy. "What are you looking at?" he asks me.

Before I could say anything the doors opened up and two people came rushing in. One was a woman with dark skin and black hair and the other was an elderly man dressed completely in red. "Those two you eminence," the woman said pointing to us as she and the man walked up to us.

"Good day, children," the man said, "I am Aldo Cardinal Borelli and I was wondering if you could help me out for something," he asked as me and Tucker looked at each other nervously. I was wondering if you have Taroku Tybalt Toyaka," he said as Tucker made a face.

"I don't know anyone by that name, Al," Foley said as the cardinal glared at him trying to correct him but Foley, "what?" he asked confused unaware that he had committed a faux pas. Before this turns into something ugly I got between the geek and cardinal.

"You have to forgive my friend, your eminence he has a thick skull," I said smiling, "I'm sorry we haven't seen Taroku since earlier today," I said as the man frowned, "but if we see him I'll tell him you were looking for him," I said as the cardinal and the woman left. As much I despise him, I also pity him as he has to put with that shrew of mother.

"Don't you know anything about addressing clergy?" I snapped at Foley who just shrugged, "never mind just get our food," I told him as I saw we were next up.

**Portia de Garmeaux**

"I feel like a need a detox session after that experience," I said as I walked up the stairs and entered my room. I can't believe that Reynolds actually made me go into that _place _but it did get me out of dention. "I can't believe that Anna actually likes the little wretch," I complained plopping on my bed and called Mary.

"Hey Porsh, what's up," she said answering the phone in her usual way, "I heard you got dentition," she asked as I rolled my eyes. It was probably that little Danielle girl who spread the news and I will have to make pay for it later.

"Yeah, Reynolds caught word of our little welcoming party for the Fenton girl and threw the book at me," I said as I told of how managed to get out it.

"You actually went into the Toyaka house?" she asked disgusted, "Is it true what they say about the little runt?" my friend asked curiously, "I heard that he's illegitimate is kept hidden away from the family," Mary went on.

"He is secluded, but that's not what I heard, Mertle told me that he was kidnapped from his…," I began to say as I heard a tapping noise, "I have to go, parents are here," I said hanging up and walking up to the door as the tapping got louder. "OKAY, I HEAR…," I said opening the door but no one was there. "Very funny Ambroise," I said thinking my younger brother was behind and went back into my room.

I decide to check email as I was expecting one from Mary on whether or not we were going to the mall this weekend. "Now let see how many tweeted me," I said logging on to twitter when I heard the tapping again. "This isn't…," I said as I stopped midsentence as I caught a glimpse at my window. "What the…," I said getting up and saw a large bird at my window.

It was covered in green feathers (it wasn't even a beautiful shade of green, it was a slime green) and had gray tufts of hair around its neck and head with red eyes. Its beak was a shade of blue and was dented like he had hit it a window one too many times. This all paled in comparison to its worse offense, it wore a hideous red fez with a skull on the front.

"Ugh," I said as opened the window hoping to scare it but it stayed there. "Get out of you stupid ugly bird!" I shouted as it made a face at me.

"Hey when you turn 2009 toots you won't look like the beauty queen you are today!" he snapped dropping something in its claws. "Here, and next you insult me I am going to get my friends after you," it said as flying away. Dumb bird, I will remain young forever.

"Let see, what that addled brained bird wanted anyway," I said looking at the envelope. It was a letter from the DALV Corporation. "It must have gotten l…," I began until I read the note. I smiled in glee at what I saw, "everyone in school will know this," I said sending the news to everyone in my address book.

**Danny**

"NO!" I screamed as I raced towards the Nasty Burger, hoping that I could make it in time. It was time that started this horrid cycle of events; because I didn't have time to study for the CATs I had doomed the world to evils unspeakable.

"You're too late!" the monster chided me from inside the thermos. I was about to retort but then it happened- the nasty burger exploded into a million pieces I had failed. The shockwave sent me flying it the air without my ghost powers I was unable to control where I was going.

"NOOOO!" I screamed as I was hurled away from the ruins and towards what seemed a lake. Not wanting to witness myself drown I closed my eyes but nothing came.

"Do it again he's waking up," a female voice said in my ears as then awoke in a cold sweat and drenched with water. I slowly opened my eyes and saw what looked like two small people floating in front of me one male and other female.

The man was dressed in a white shirt and tie with black pants and shoes, he would looked like a normal person save for the fact he had messy green hair and eyes. He wore a gold crown on his head and wings similar to a fly's were sprouting out of his back.

The woman was dressed in a yellow shirt and black paints. Her hair and eyes were pink and like the man she had a crown and wings. "Thank goodness you're alive we feared the worse," she said smiling as I looked at her.

"Yes, however this is no time for celebrations," the stern and familiar voice of the master of time warned as Clocked floated towards us. "I had hoped you were strong enough to defeat Dan," he said as I raised an eyebrow. "I will explain everything," he said turning to the man and the woman, "you'll have no need to fear that any of _Da Rules _will be broken. I am the Master of Time and supersede Jorgen's authority and if he still complains he will have to wait behind the Observants as they reserve the right to complain first," he said with a faint smile, something told this was going to be a long story.

**Sophia**

"What is taking those three so long," I complained as I looked at the time. I never liked Borelli his family were kissed up to ours knowing that their success hinged on what we said. However, I never had the gall to tell it to him, he's a cardinal and one bad word about us to his friend Pope Benedict could have excommunicated and that would be the end of our salvation.

"I don't know why you suck up to him, he's a pompous self righteous old fogey," Dex said as he came down the steps with an empty tray. "Well psychopath is fed," he said as I heard the door in the hall open.

"I can't believe Taroku would run away like this," Fiona said with worry in her voice, "we should have continued checking," he said upset as I chuckled at her concern.

"We need to rest up my dear, besides work is nothing without prayer," Borelli said as he and my sister came in the room. "Ah Sophia, dinner smells wonderful," he said taking off his galero and sat down. It was his one flaw- the cardinal loves food and his known to hold lavish banquets for his friends in the Vatican.

"I hope you like, we're having roasted salmon," I said, "I know you voluntarily gave up meat years ago," I told him bringing the meal to the table. "_kainashi_! Anna! It's time to eat," I shouted as the little piece of garbage and his cousin came into the kitchen.

"Did you have any luck in finding Blade?" she asked as Fiona sighed in frustration, "I have a right to know," she said as Timmy looked at her pleadingly knowing full well his 'mother's' temper.

"No," Borelli sighed before things got out of hand, "but nothing is impossible for God, we will find him," he said looking at Anna's clothes, "that is hardly what a young lady should wear," the cardinal said frowning.

"You know, it's not the middle ages anymore Borelli!" Anna snapped standing up, "whatever happened to 'don't judge lest ye be judged!'" she accused as the cardinal glared at her his temper flaring. "The only reason…," she went on until Borelli stood up.

"_abbastanza, tengono la vostra linguetta_!" the prince of the church hissed as he walked away angrily with Sophia running behind him trying to calm him down.


	15. Ancient Sins

**Author's Notes: Thank you t everyone who reviewed my fic.**

**Nireena26: Don't worry I intend to.  
**

**Chapter XV: Ancient Sins**

**Clockwork**

"I don't get it Clockwork, fairies and anti-fairies? Dan breaking some ancient treaty and allying with these creatures. I'm sorry, but it sounds too farfetched," Danny said as I sighed realizing the absurdity to him but he need to understand what was going. "What was that said about the rules and those two getting in trouble is Walker after him," he said as Cosmo's eyes grew wide.

"AHHH Chuck Norris is after us, Wanda we have to hide," the fairy panicked grabbing his wife by the arm who hit him on the head. "I love you too Wanda," he said making cute eyes as she rolled her eyes in frustration.

"I know it is a lot to take in but is all true, and if Dan Phantom is not stopped all worlds will fall to his hunger for destruction," I told him. "We need to send to message to the outside world that we need help," I said smiling turning towards Taroku.

"Why are you looking at me like that," he asked defensively, "oh no I am not going to sneak out if that's what me to do," he said as I shook my head at him.

"No, I need you to get in contact with Timothy via telepathy. He will be able to get the message to its recipients," I explained to him, "it is our only hope of stopping Dan before he succeeds" I told as he looked at me strangely. "What is wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know if I can do it, I mean telepathy is bugbrain's department, not mine. Even it works Aunt F will know about it and he'll get in trouble," he protested nervously. "Plus that flaming freak might try to stop us," he said as Wanda came to the front.

"We may not have our wands but we can help you," she said as I smiled, "You can do it, Taroku, you have to get in contact with Timmy," she said as he sighed and agreed to our plan.

**Anti-Binky**

"You have the people you wanted under lock and key. Why do we have to wait to destroy the planet?" I asked Dan furiously. If I had known this is what he had in stored I would have let him rot in that thermos. "I have had enough this planning and subterfuge, I am in charge here and I say we attack," I said as Dan glared at me.

"_You're _in charge?" He said breaking into laughter, "oh please if it wasn't for me your revolution would have failed and Anti-Cosmo would have had you exiled," he snapped as his fair flared up in anger. "I am the one calling the shots here and if you want to continue breathing I suggest you shut up," he snarled showing his fangs like a snake.

I wanted to retort but something about Dan's voice told me that was not wise. Though I hated to admit he was right, it was his plans that led us to victory and allowed me to make sure Anti-Cosmo would not pose a threat to me. "What are you plans?" I asked him in defeat as he smiled.

"No doubt my younger self will want to contact his friends for help," he said gazing towards the hall where the cells are located. "I say we let them come, the more the merrier. Then once they are here I will destroy them leaving Danny no choice but to become me," he said laughing.

"What if they try something funny, all our plans would be for naught," I asked worriedly as he smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that but if you feel safer you can have your forces ready," he said as I nodded. "Now if you excuse me I have a destiny to prepare for," he said disappearing in a green mist leaving me to prepare for our guests.

**Vlad**

"That's it my dear, think about that," I said watching Ms. de Garmeaux read the note I sent her. I had watched her for sometime thanks to my spy cams in Casper High and she was cut from the same cloth as I was. She would make sure Danielle did not have a moment's rest and pay for betraying me. "I've had enough of this channel let's see Timothy was up to," I said tuning into the bugs in the boy house.

That pompous holy man had left the room leaving the children alone, "Way to go _hishou _you just bought yourself a one-way ticket to Hell," that Dexter child taunted Timothy who frowned. "It's not as the though you ever had a chance of salvation anyway," the older child went on before the child enough and went up to his room.

When he reached the upstairs he carefully avoided the middle door in the all as if it contained a monster. "Is that you _haikei__hishou_?" a malevolent voice asked as the door opened and a shadowy figure pulled the child into the room.

"Maddie," I said to my computer curiously, "who is that ruffian?" I asked her as the holographic image of one true love appeared and analyzed the scene.

"That is Derek, honey cakes, He is Stryke's cousin. He was arrested a number of times and jailed. Currently he is serving house for attempted arson Vladdie pie," she told me as I studied the boy. He might prove useful to me in the future. "There are rumors that he inherited some of his ancestor's mystic genes and is honing his skill in the dark arts," she said as I raised an eyebrow at him. I don't believe in magic but it is clear he has some talent. "However, he is known for his cruelty and has been known to kill anyone who stands in his way," my dearest said as I turned I bit green.

"Still, I would hate to waste his talent," I told her composing myself, "get me in contact Æsc," I told Maddie as I waited to hear from my bird.

**Anti-Cosmo**

"Are you okay Timothy?" I asked the child as he crawled into his room, "what on earth happened?" I asked noticing that he was covered in bruises and bleeding.

"I don't want to talking about AC," he snapped as I proofed up some ice packs, "that lousy Derek, why does like to torture me," he asked as I shrugged my shoulders sighing until I heard something outside. It sounded like a voice with an eastern European accent, just like I heard before.

"I thought I heard something," I told him cautiously, "stay here, my boy, I am going to see if I can find anything," I said heading outside.

"Are you nuts, you want me to get _closer _to that monster?" the voice asked nervously, "I'm trying to live to be 3000 years old and getting near that brat is standing in the way," it protested terrified.

"YOU WILL DO IT YOU ALZHEIMER'S RIDDEN SACK OF FEATHERS!" a voice shouted to it, I had heard the voice before but was distracted by a scream coming from Timothy's room.

"Don't worry I'm coming," I said as poofed back into the room, "what's wrong?" I asked him concerned as he turned to look at me. He was pale as a sheet and sweating. "Did that oaf do something to you?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"No I…," he began to say until Fiona came into the room and I changed into a lamp. "Mom," he gasped as she sat down beside him.

"You're having headaches again?" she asked him looking worried as Timothy looked frightened. "Don't worry, I'll get you some medicine to make you sleep," Fiona told him as he trembled unable to speak an objection before she left to fetch whatever concoction they were going to pump into him now.

"Anti-Cosmo," he muttered as turned to, "Blade is in trouble, you have to…," he said before Fiona came back with a needle and injected himself. Before he succumbed to the drugs he mouth the word 'please' and passes out.

"Don't worry Timothy," I mouthed back as I went to find poof to tell him what happened.

**Jazz**

"How you feeling Danielle?" I asked my cousin walking into her room to change her bandages and give any medication she needs. "You know you're lucky that nutjob didn't a do a worse number on you," I told her as she smiled at me.

"He was trying to hurt my friends I wasn't going to stand around and let him beat up those I care about," she said as I sighed, there was no doubt that she was Danny's cousin she had his stubbornness that made her ignore certain danger to protect those she holds dear.

Speaking of Danny, he's been awfully quiet and it's not like him, "Would you excuse me," I said as I left for the room next door. The door was shut. "Danny, you okay?" I asked knocking on it but there was no answer. "Danny, it's Jazz," I said but still silence. Suddenly a terrible thought entered my mind that something had happened to Danny. "If you don't open the door, I'm coming in," I threated and berged inside.

The room was in total chaos, posters were torn and burn marks charred the walls. Papers were strewn about in a disorganized frenzied and the computer chair was broken into pieces. "What could have…," I began to say until I caught a whiff of something. It was a pungent stench like burnt hair and ectoplasm. The last time was I smelt was that…"oh no!" I gasped in horror remembering that monster version of Danny. I got out my cell phone and raced to the Nasty Burger.

**Cardinal Borelli**

"_Deus meus, credo in te, spero in te…._," I said praying before the crucifix I hang in the room Fiona showed me to pray for forgiveness. I shouldn't have lost my temper but that Toyaka girl, the way she acts and dresses she's playing Russian roulette with her soul and Satan gave her the gun.

While I was praying I heard a knock at the door. "Enter," I said standing up and crossing myself before placing my Galero on my head again. The door opened revealing an ashen faced Fiona. "Fiona, do come in child," I said as she did so and sat on the bed. "What brings you to my humble cell," I told her as she looked at me.

"Aldo, I'm sorry for Anna's behavior, she and Blade have no regard for their souls," she said as I nodded, "I have tried to steer them in right direction but they resist," she said solemnly, "that's kind of why I called you to teach Timmy. I know there is time to save his soul and who better than you to do it," she said as I smiled thinking back to the distant past.

It was a few years after Timmy's birth. I was called in to resolve help young Taroku stay on the right path. Not an easy task considering the child himself was already seduced by evil but I never give up on a soul.

It had stormed all day and I was the only one on the road. I was soaked from head to foot when I stepped on to the porch. I knocked on the door and was greeting by Fiona, "Aldo, thank goodness you're alright, these storms are fierce," she said as she showed me inside.

She showed me inside and took my coat, "thank you for coming, if anyone one could help it's you," she said as I sat down on the couch. "Taroku, Cardinal Borelli is here," she said but no answer came. "Taroku!" she shouted as I got up. "He told me he was studying in his room," she said as I went upstairs to his room.

"Taroku, are you hurt?" I asked as I heard a strange noise in the room, "What on earth?" I asked as I opened the door and saw the young man helping a young lady out the window. "_Che cosa sta accendendo qui?_" I yelled as Fiona came up and shrieked at him. "Do you not care about your soul; do you _want _to be condemned?" I demanded to know as he glared at me.

"It's a free country, man, I can do whatever you I want!" he growled as I stamped my foot on the ground. I reminded him that he was _not _child of the world but a child of God and he was to abide by His rules. "I don't care what you say," he yelled slamming the door.

After that, we went into the kitchen for some tea, "It's his parents fault," she said as I poured the water into my cup while a young child came in. "Timmy what are you doing here?" she asked picking him up. "I don't believe you've met Timothy yet," she said showing me the child. "He hasn't been feeling well," she explained as he played with something.

"What is that Fiona?" I asked pointing to the item in his hand. She looked to it and told me it was one of the Pokémon things. "Fiona, take it away it's corrupting his soul. If he plays with the toys he'll want to collect the cards later in life and that is gambling," I explained to her reminding her that Roman Soldiers gambled for our Lord's clothes as he hung on the cross.

"Thank you for warning me," she said taking the toy away from him causing him to cry, "Timmy please be quiet," she said nervous, "what should I let him play with?" she asked as I glanced a teddy bear sitting in a corner.

"This," I said getting up and walking over to the bear, "It will teach him how to care and treat people like our Lord instructs," I told Fiona as she gave him the bear and calmed down a bit.

Snapping back to the present, I passed the boys room and decided to check to see how his studies are doing. His books were strewn across the bed but the Bible was unopened. "He must be…," I began to say straightening up until I discovered a copy of the King James Bible underneath Anselm's book. "How dare he deceive me," I fumed as I headed downstairs to confront the child.


	16. Faust and Fatalism

A**uthor's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my fic.**

**Nireena26: I'm glad you're enjoying the fic**

**Chapter XVI: Faust and Fatalism**

**Derek**

I couldn't stand Borelli and his Catholic conspiracy theories and his scare tactics trying to put me on the straight and narrow. Every time he would come here, he'd expect all of us to attend mass and sit through his stupid sermons.

"This is all Timmy's fault and I will make him…," I said as I sat on my bed and looked at the monitoring device on my ankle. Those idiots at fire department thought I started the fire with a torch but I had other means of setting fires.

I told them that I had used a spell to torch the place. My lawyers thought I was insane and not in the right mind. "Clearly anyone who believes that a few meaningless syllables out of a dusty book can set fire is not able to distinguish right and wrong," they said to the judge who reluctantly agreed and put me under house arrest.

Fiona thought I was possessed and had the old man bless me and burn my books on the Occult. "It's for your own good my son," he said as I tried to save my books but it was too late. All my work burned to ashes by a fanatical churchman who's too senile to remember his own name. If it wasn't for Timmy needing that old fool I would still have my books.

"He'll pay…," I began to say as I hear a noise outside my window. I walked towards it and found a note on the windowsill. "What's this?" I asked as I opened and found a note addressed to me. I picked it up and ripped open the top smiling at what I found. "This could be useful," I said putting the letter into my pocket before walking back to my bed.

**Poof**

I looked nervously from the ceiling as that Valerie girl searched the room for ghosts. She was a tough cookie and didn't want to be caught by her. I know she was after ghosts but if discovered she would think me one of the specters she was after.

"There's definitely something here," she said waving a scanner around the room, "these readings are off the charts," she told herself as I got ready my wand to cast a spell to dissipate the magical energy to throw off my trail but a call for her to come across the hall solved that problem for me.

"Thank the ancient fairies," I said in relief as I decided to see if mom and dad were back from Fairy World. I held my wand in the air about to teleport when I heard AC's voice cry out 'Poof!' as he appeared in front of me. "Anti-Cosmo what are you doing here, you're supposed to be Timmy," I scold him as he looks at me sadly, "What's wrong? Is Timmy okay," I asked upset as he holds up a hand and takes his monocle off.

"Timothy is fine but I can't say the same For his cousin," he said as I raise an eyebrow, "Blade is in trouble I am not sure how as Timothy was drugged before he could elaborate but something tells me it's bad and possibly it has something to do with your parents," he said as I glared at him but before I could speak Danielle and Valerie came bursting into the room.

"Don't worry Danni we'll find him," Valerie said as Danielle looked up at her friend worried. "Whatever ghost took him Danny can defend himself, remember your parents are ghost hunters," she said comforting the child as they went downstairs leaving us fairies alone to ponder this mystery.

**Tucker**

"This had better be good, I was in the middle of finally beating _Doomed_ by myself," I complained as me and Sam rode towards the Nasty Burger where Jazz told us to meet her. "You should have seen me, I was blasting those Mushus like…," I said trying as we parked on our usual spot.

"Tucker, do you remember what happened last time you complained about leaving your video game?" Sam asked me raising an eyebrow making me shudder. I had complained last month about leaving Doomed and Sam subjected me to horror beyond horror- a show on YouTube called _Will It Blend?_ It featured a guy who mutilated innocent technology for no reason.

"Yeah," I said timidly as we walked inside unsure of what she had in mind for me.

"Well, I was thinking even though don't try at home, I'm curious if that's what an iPhone 3G really looks like blended," she said evilly as I shrank away and shut up. "Good, look there is Jazz over there," she said pointing to our usual seat.

"Hey guys thanks for coming so quickly," she said as we sat down opposite of her, "I think Danny is in serious trouble," she told us looking to making sure no one was listening, "do you remember that ghost that impersonated Danny?" she asked as I looked Sam trying to figure _which _ghost she meant.

"You mean the one involved with the Fenton Ecto-Power-Stopifer?" she asked thinking of Amorpho but Jazz shook her head.

"No the one that looked like a demonic version of Danny," she said as we paled in fright realizing she was referring to Dan Phantom. "You know the one invo…," she said before I held up a hand.

"We know which one you meant, but how did you know about him, Danny erased all evidence of him?" I asked as Sam glared at me mouthing the words 'Will It Blend?' as shut up.

"I am not exactly sure but I smelt burnt ectoplasm at home and triggered memories of it," she explained, "I think he escaped and kidnapped Danny," Jazz said as Sam winced as those at those words.

"Jazz, that can't be he's locked up at a secure location in the Ghost Zone," she explained as Jazz glared at her. She knew that Danny's older sister wouldn't back down until she got what she came for. "If you feel that's the case, Danny put a tracking device on the Thermos and can check for you," she said as I took out my PDA and activated the tracking feature.

"Uh Sam…," I muttered as I looked at the screen but couldn't believe what I was seeing. Sam paid no attention to me continuing to assure Jazz that Dan was locked up. "Sam!" I shouted as she winced and turned to me angrily.

"What is it…," she asked ready to kill me until I showed her mine finding causing her to gasp in horror at my findings. "Jazz, we need to get to Fentonworks now," she said grabbing me as she left in a blur of motion with Jazz trying to catch up with her.

**Blade**

"There…," I said exhausted as I opened my eyes, even with Tempus' students helping me it was still a strain on the system. "I'm not sure if it went through or not as I am not sure how far away we are from Amity," I said as Tempus smiled as he left to tend to his students. I looked across the room to where Fenton was. He was bound from head to toe in glowing chains and seemed upset about something.

"What are you looking at Blade," he snapped at me angrily, "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm in no mood to deal with your attitude," I retorted, "what's it to you anyway we're not getting out anyway," I said as he sighed.

"Look, Blade, I'm sorry I snapped I'm just…scared that's all," he said as I snorted at him, "what, don't tell me you never get scared and think it babyish?" he said raising his voice as I thought about his words. I was scared but not of the freaks that brought me here. They're nothing compared to my father but I didn't want to tell Fenton about that he'd never understand.

"You know Taroku the future is not stone despite what some say," the voice of Tempus said as I turned around and saw him looking at me.

"You know I didn't give you permission to read my mind," I tell him as he chuckled and explained he didn't to read my mind to know what was on my mind. "Maybe you could tell that to my mom and dad," I said as he smiled.

"I can't but you don't need to tell them you're actions prove than words," he said as Fenton nodded, "Life is about choices, it is up to you to decided what will become of you," the magician said as I said. "You also can't run from your fears you need to stand for yourself my child," he said as I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Fenton asked, "I know your father's a jerk but I know someone who could help you," he said as I looked him curiously. "Yes, but right now we need to focus on escaping," he said as I calmed down and agreed with him.

**Æsc**

"What did the boss want you to do,"Acacius asked me as I went to see what was going on with the boy before heading back to Vlad. He was sleeping but I could tell it wasn't peaceful as he was tossing and turning.

"He wanted me to deliver some note to that bully of a cousin," I told him as I heard footsteps approaching, "We better amscray ," I said as we phased into the closet and peeked through the key hole.

"_Timothy si apre, voi lo sente, lo ordino di aprire questo portello!_ " a voice yelled in Italian as the Cardinal came in. His face was a red as his robes and glared at the boy as he stormed over to him. "Wake up!" he shouted but before I could hear more Vlad was calling me.

"Just when this was getting good," I sighed as I activated the communicator, "Yeah, boss?" I asked irritated as Acacius laughed at me. "Shut up you old geezer!" I snapped.

WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU ALZHEIMER'S RIDDEN TURKEY?" Plasmius demanded as I slapped myself.

"Sorry boss, my cohort was making me mad," I said, "I delivered your letter, but are you sure it's wise to offer him his freedom, there is a reason he's under house arrest?" I asked him worriedly knowing how dangerous criminals can be.

"What I do is none of your business, have you found out anything on the boy that I can use?" he asked as I told I had not. "Then what are you doing you insufferable bird brain?" he asked as I rolled my eyes and peeked at the clock on the boy's nightstand.

"I'm going to watch _Matlock_ and there is nothing you can do about it," I said turning off the communicator and got out my portable TV to watch the show.


	17. Hope

**Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long in getting the next chapter ready. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Nireena26: I'm glad you like it**

**Chapter XVII: Hope**

**Timmy**

"I don't know what you're talking about your eminence," I told Borelli as I hid behind my blanket, "I did the work," I pleaded with him as tore the blanket from me with a force I didn't know he had.

"You dare to deceive me, a prince of the church, by using this translation of the Bible," he screamed holding up the English bible I was using. "You know that the translations distort the original text and the only way to understand the word of God is to read the Latin," he snapped as I went to open my mouth but decided against it. "For your penance, I want you to say 50 _Ave Marias_," he said as I nodded.

"May I speak your eminence?" I asked meekly cowering in fear of his wrath as he eventually nodded. "I never learned Latin, they don't teach it in school," I explained as he looked shocked. "It's true and I wanted to please you so…," I went on as he stopped me.

"You still shouldn't have lied but I will commute your penance to 15 _Ave Marias_ since you did come clean," he said coldly, "but before we begin your theology we will work on teaching you Latin both Classical and Ecclesiastical," he said as he looked at me once last time and walked out of the room.

"Thank goodness," I sighed in relief plopping on the bed looking at the ceiling but something was still bothering me. I could see in my head a vision of Blade, he seemed like he was being held against his will in some kind of jail.

"Timmy if you can hear me please help us!" he cried out I shuddered hoping it is only a bad dream.

**Jorgen von Strangle**

"Let me out of here!" I shouted as I fought break free of my prison but even my mighty muscles were no match against it. "When I get out of here I will twist you into a pretzel," I roared as that ghost who captured me appeared. "YOU!" I shouted as he turned and laughed.

"Enjoying your stay Jorgen," he sneered walking up to me, "Don't worry I'm taking good care of you toy," he said as I growled at him. "Don't waste your strength an ectoplasmically charged butterfly surrounds the room," he said coldly.

"Where are you going?" I asked noticing him walking away as he laughs at me. "ANSWER ME YOU PIECE OF ROTTEN ECTOPLASM!" I demand as he ignores me and disappears. "DAN!" I scream out one last time trying to break free.

**Jack**

"Well what do you think Maddie?" I ask my wife happily showing her my new invention, "I call the Fenton Music Muter, it uses sound waves to freeze ghosts solid," I explained as she looked at me. She didn't seem convinced so I decided to show her. "Say this bolt is a ghost," I said picking up a fair sized bolt from the table and threw it up in the air. "All I do is pull the trigger….," I said firing the device and being pushed back by the shockwave.

Maddie rushed to my said and opened her mouth but no sound came out, "Come again sweetie?" I asked as she rolled her eyes and took out a tablet from her pocket and writes down the phrase, 'Jack are you okay?' "Of course of I'm fine Maddie, never better," I told her smiling as Jazz, Valerie, Tucker, Danni, and Sam came rushing in. "Where is the fire everyone?" I asked as Maddie grabbed my ear and dragged me to the Specter Speeder. "We're going to hunt ghosts?" I asked as Maddie nodded before writing something and handing to me. "Danny is in danger let's go," I said as got in the driver's seat, buckled up, and took off to save my son.

I could see Maddie asked something to Sam but still couldn't hear. Before I could ask Maddie entered something into console and the speeder followed suit. Hang on Danny, we're coming.

**Anti-Cosmo**

"Blade?" Poof asked confused trying to make sense of all this. I must admit that it baffled me as well, Taroku is hardly a prime target for Dan Phantom and his cohorts with his Don Juan like attitude and snideness- All qualities I detest. "Why would they take him it doesn't make sense," the boy said as I nodded in affirmation.

I pondered this turn of events in my mind, what is so special about Taroku? He's ignorant when it comes to fairies and ghosts although I have heard said that he seems to have a psychic link to Timothy but what would good do him unless…"of course," I said smiling realizing the genius of the ghost's plan. "He's bait," I explained to Poof as he tried to figure it out. I sometimes forget that he is Cosmo's child. "Taroku has a link with Timothy, the ghosts ar…," I began until I felt a sharp pain insincere me.

"You're hiding something Anti-Cosmo," Poof said seeing my pain, "something happened to mom and dad and I want to know what," he asked as I took a breath to regain composure and began to tell him about Dan kidnapping Cosmo and Wanda. I could see the rage in the eyes and the impetuousness. "We have to go save them," he said getting out his wand but stopped before he could leave.

"Poof, my boy this not the time for rash action," I warned knowing that this ghost is powerful and if we go in unarmed would share Cosmo and Wanda's fate. "We are dealing with a ghost and we need an expert on…," I explained as an idea popped in my mind. "Your godchild Danielle is part ghost right?" I asked smiling as Poof narrowed his eyes defensively.

"NO! I won't let you use her in some scheme. You don't know the garbage she's been through and now she is finally loved and I won't let you ruin that," he said as I rolled my eyes, "how do you know that anyway Jorgen keeps information like that under lock and key?" he asked as I explained that I have peeked at her file. "You're lucky Jorgen doesn't catch you doing that," he warned as I sighed remembering what he said the fairy in question said when the Anti-Fairies originally escaped- 'so many anti-bones; so little time.'

"Don't remind me," I shuddered clearing my head, "we don't have choice Danielle is our only chance of defeated the ghosts," I told him as he looked towards the steps. "I have a feeling that the ghost is Dan Phantom as well," I informed knowing he was conflicted about taking Danielle away from her quest.

"Very well, I'll get her," he said as he poofed down to get her as I stayed behind to guard the upstairs.

**Head Observant**

"Have you had any luck?" I asked my brother as he tried to blast the doors of our temple so we could escape. We had to escape to stop Dan Phantom before he could go through his plan. "Maybe if we all combine our power we can…," I continued until he stopped me.

"No, the chains are mixture of magic and ectoplasm, there is no way to break them," he said as I said and silently complained about Clockwork letting the monster live. "Maybe the secret exit is still availble," I said as I teleported down to the bottom of the temple and into a hidden chamber.

Eons ago when this temple was built, the war against Pariah Dark was starting to brew. The ghostly architects built into it a hidden exit known only by them and us. If Dark would ever attack the temple we could easily escape and now it was our only hope.

I floated over to the door and took out from my cloak a large silver key. "I hope this works," I said as I went to place in the lock but a bolt of energy sent my flaying across the room until I hit the wall.  
What the...," I looked up and saw a duplicate of Phantom in front me.

"Clockwork was right about one thing- you Observants are so predictable," the specter laughed as I glared at him. "Do you think I forgot about this place?" he asked as I got up but he placed a force field around me. "You fools are staying put," he said as the duplicate became invisible leaving me alone.

**Wanda**

"So what's the plan Fenton?" Blade asked Danny as he looked around the cell. I could tell that the gears in his head were in motion. He walked around every inch of the cell looking for a weakness before he turned to me and Cosmo.

"You two are 'magicians' maybe you can use your magic to escape," he said as I shook my head and explained to him (the best I could without revealing our secret to Blade) how butterfly nets block our magic. "Darn!" he hissed going back to looking while Blade smiled. "Have you thought of something? He asked him hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe we can tunnel out of here," he said looking at the floor, "then once we're out you can use your magic to get us back to where we need to go," he said as I smiled that was a brilliant plan. Cosmo already got out a spoon and started digging but that would take too long.

"I have a way to speed it up," Clockwork said taking Danny's hand, "everyone grab hold of Danny, I'm going to phase us out," he said as everyone did as told and the ghost flew through the floor with us in tow hopefully to freedom.


	18. A Deal with the Devil

**Author's notes: I am sorry it took so long to get up but I had computer problems.**

**Garnet Sky: Yes the toughest fairy in the universe and the master of time will never change.**

**Chapter XVIII: A Deal with the Devil**

**Cardinal Borelli**

"it's just like that little brat to deceive you," Sophia said as I looked over my books for my Latin text books. "I've always known that child is the Devil's own," she said as I rolled my eyes and sighed. I told to remember that she too was not free sin and come Judgment Day her crimes would be brought out in the light of day. "I am blameless," she insisted as I found my Latin books and kindly told her that I needed privacy.

"God give me strength," I muttered under my breath as I looked my materials. It had been awhile since I had taught Latin to anyone but it is not out of my experience. I took out a basic book on basic Grammar and looked it but was distracted by a noise outside. "_che cosa_…," I exclaimed as I walked over to the door and saw that reprobate, Derek, sneaking out of the window. "Young man, I must warn you what are you doing is a sin," I told him opening the door as he glared at me.

"I don't care about your rules," he snapped as I demanded he stopped and raced into his room and demanded in the name of God that he stop at once grabbing him by the hem of shirt. Let go of me old man!" he yelled turning around and punched me in the face and escaped.

"God help that child," I said crossing myself as I slowly got up and walked out of the room to warn Fiona that the demon has escaped.

**Danni**

"I've never seen a ghost this powerful before since the invasion," Valerie said scanning the area with a watch like device. I asked what she meant by that and explained that an evil ghost named Pariah Dark took over the town before I came to live here. "I think we may need your aunt and uncle to help," she told me as I saw a glass on the kitchen table.

"Danni," it whispered as I looked at Val who was too busy taking reading as I signaled for my fairy to meet me upstairs before it disappeared. Making sure Valerie was distracted I crept into the living room and raced up the stairs to where Poof was my waiting for me. "Sorry for sudden entrance but I need your help," he said as I raised an eyebrow at his request.

"Yes, Danielle, it seems we need the assistance of an expert on ghosts," a cultured voice said as pair of green eyes peered from the shadows. There was something that made me uneasy and transformed into Danni Phantom and got ready to blast the owner but Poof got between us.

"Poof what you are doing, there's a ghost in a room," I said as a figure emerged from the shadows. He looked like a fairy except his skin and clothes were a shade midnight blue. A monocle was his left eye and a derby on his head.

"Don't worry child, I am not one of those bases specters," the being said, "I am an Anti-Fairy, namely Anti-Cosmo," he introduced himself as I powered down. "Your godparent in training summoned you because we…I… need your help," he explained as I looked at Poof who nodded that the 'anti-fairy' was telling the truth and agreed to listen.

**Anti-Binky**

"You called boss," Anti-Carmine asked as he walked into the room and sat down. "I can assure that those stupid Observants are still locked up," he said as I told him that was not the reason I called him here. "What do you need," he asked as I turned to face him.

"I need you to go to that Time Ghost's lair and see if you can find any information…," I began to say as an alarm went off. "It's the prisoners," I said as Anti-Carmine waved his wand and brought image of the cell where Dan's hostages were escaping. "Scramble the Anti-Fairies bring me the time ghost and the Fenton kid," I ordered as he left and waved my wand bring up the image of the malevolent ghost. "Dan, come in Dan," I shouted as the specter turned around.

"How's tricks?" he asked as I rolled my eyes and told him what was going, "I figured Danny would try something like this. I'll be there as soon as possible," he said as he opened a portal and left the earth as I closed the communiqué.

**Portia de Garmeaux**

"This is going to be so good," I said sitting at my computer and writing up a message based on the information when I heard a knock on the door. "It's open dimwit," I said as Mary walked in and told she was just in time for the story of the millennium.

"What's up you said you had to go due to something urgent," she asked as I told it was urgent as it would finally rid us of our Danni problem. "How you know if anything happens her friends would know you were behind it," she said as I told to come to the screen.

"Don't worry we're not going to hit her physically but emotionally," I said as I told about the ghost bird who gave me this note. "This is gold, think of it, no one will want to touch her once they know this," I said logging onto the internet. "We always knew the brat was dirty and here is the proof not to mention that she lied about Mayor Masters," I said as she smiled with glee at this.

"I write the beauty column in the school newspaper and I think an extra special printing will be made soon," she said as I smiled, I loved how her cruel mind work and thought of a world free that filthy girl Danielle.

**Vlad**

"Why yes Maddie, I am a genius thank you for noticing," I told my cat as I watched the girls write their diatribe. I love it when pawns do what they do best- mindlessly do my dirty work while I reap the glory. "You are such an intelligent animal and I have a treat for…," I began to say until my intercom buzzed. "Cheese sticks," I said as responded and asked my receptionist what was wrong.

"There is a scruffy looking child to see you sir. He says he got a note," she said as I told him to let him in and went back to tending my cat until I heard a knock at the door.

"You wanted to see me," a dark voice said as Derek Toyaka lurked in to the room, "this better be good or else your cat will disappear," he threatened as Maddie hissed at him and left the room. I offered the child a seat but he refused. "Just get to the point Masters I am a busy person," he told me as I rolled my eyes. The things I do to crush my enemies.

"Yes, I have a proposition for you my boy," he said as he raised an eyebrow and asked me what I was talking about, "how would you like your criminal to disappear forever," I told him as he smiled and walked closer and asked me what the price was. "I ask you to one thing for me," I told him holding up a picture of Danielle. "Bring her back to me," I said as he scowled.

"I'm not your lost and found Master Moron," he said as I took a breath trying not to let my temper get the best of him. I told him that if she would not come peacefully he has my permission to do away with and handed her a phial of Lysoplasm. "What will this do," he asked as I explained it would dissolve her body into goo and assured him that he would be free from law enforcement interference. "I like the way you think, _Mayor_," he said as he shook my hand and handed him a key to unlock that ankle monitor. Yes, I so do love having pawns.

**Poof**

Once I assured my godchild that AC was no threat she agreed to listen to him. "An evil ghost has allied himself with an upstart Anti-Fairy named Anti-Binky and has exiled me from my home," he explained as my dad's counterpart produced an image of the ghost causing Danni to gasp that was her cousin. "Not exactly, he is a version of your template from another timeline," he said as Danielle glared at him, "What?" he asked ignorant to his faux pas.

"I am a human being not a mass of cells and organs. Danny is more than mere template he's my cousin," she retorted as her eyes glowed green but Anti-Cosmo was unimpressed. "You take back what you said about me and Danny now!" she threatened as Anti-Cosmo went on some rant about how she is not really a human being but a clone replicated from a piece of her cousins DNA. "Take that back!" she threatened blasting AC who ducked and fired back with a spell.

This went on for a couple minutes until I finally had enough, "WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE GET ALONG!" I screamed as the backed down and looked at me. "Danni, this is not the time to go ghost, Valerie is in the house and as soon she sense your ecto-energy she'll burst in here wanting to fry you!" I told my godchild as she powered down. "Anti-Cosmo may be crass with how he referred to Danny but if he wants to get his family back, he will listen to you," I went on as the parties made peace and AC continued.

"As I was saying, he is an alternate version of your _cousin _in which he turned evil. He was imprisoned in what you call the Ghost Zone but he escaped. Once freed he allied with Anti-Binky and captured both my family, Poof's parents, another ghost, and Timmy's cousin Taroku. We need your help on how to fight these ghosts so we can stage a rescue," he said as Danielle thought for a second and told us to follow her down to the lab where her parents kept their files on ghosts.


End file.
